The Shadow Brothers
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Fed up of faliure to kill the Storm Hawks, Cyclonis creates Reo War, an anti-Aerrow whos twice as powerful as Aerrow, with Reo at her side it seems Cyclonis will win...or will she? especcilly when Firno, Reo's Shadow Brother arrives. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Creation

Okay summery is this: Cyclonis creates an anti- Aerrow out of darkness and dust; it's mission is to do what Dark Ace never could and destroy Aerrow and the Storm Hawks. The Anti-Aerrow's name is Reo war and he will complete his mission no matter what.

If no body gets it or they want more information on the characters I suggest you go to Deviant Art and search for TotalSH, she has profiles and drawings of the Shadow brothers, Reo War and later on Firno Fors, who is the Anti-Finn. We BOTH own the characters and this story, she will be posting it on Deviant art while I will be posting it here on . Also look up the shadow brothers Video on You tube! Type in shadow brothers or search for TotalSH and you'll find it

So without further ado Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Creation

* * *

Dark Ace silently walked into the echoing chamber. He was alone, he noticed. No other Talon was told to enter; this had to be important, too important. Dark Ace lifted a fist to his chest and bowed deeply. "Master Cyclonis, you called for me?"

"Yes, Dark Ace." Cyclonis turned around, the feathers of her cloak removed off her forehead and into the air as spikes. "I have the ultimate weapon, for the Storm Hawks destruction." Cyclonis spoke. She gestured a hand toward…blackness; nothing but shadow and darkness in the corner. Dark Ace dare not speak his mind. "Did you take the Sky Knights DNA?"

"Yes, Master…" Dark Ace was exhausted from a long-winded fight with the red haired brat…and all of that, for a strand of Aerrow's hair? This had better be important, or the dark haired commander wouldn't be too pleased. He took out a small glass vial that held a single strand of scarlet red hair from his pocket, and handed it to his Master.

Cyclonis guided him to the corner. She held two crystals. A deep purple one, and a tiny emerald green one; the green crystal was attached to a cord like a…collar? This confused the Dark Ace somewhat but for his own sake he kept his questions to himself. Cyclonis placed the pendant and chain into the shadowy corner, and it disappeared into the darkness. Dark Ace was very confused at this action, was Cyclonis insane? Had all the pressure on her young shoulders as a leader finally made her snap? Again Dark Ace was silent; he had to trust his master's decisions even if they did look rather…odd.

Master Cyclonis stepped back with a cold smile her purple eyes gleaning in the dimness of her chambers as she held up the other crystal with two hands. "Observe…and admire." She whispered to her Commander with a quiet chuckle as she activated the crystal. The light twisted into tendrils, wrapping them around the collar, and the light grew stronger. Dark Ace bore the brightness all he could behind his arms, shielding his eyes, but soon his arm fell and he put his hands over his ears and grit his teeth in annoyance.

A screech rang out thought the chamber and echoed down the dark hallways; the noise was like nothing the dark haired commander had heard before, he watched the shadows before his eyes were wide and mouth fell open in pure unadulterated surprise; the shadow…it was…moving?! Dark Ace blinked again and again, hell he even pinched himself thinking he was seeing things but it really was moving.

The screeching faded into a tense silence and Dark Ace removed his hands in relief. Out of the strange pulsating shadows came a single tendril, it narrowed and shaped itself into hand. It gripped at the floor, pulling a large blob out of the mass of darkness…a head; it too formed into an inky black humanoid. Another hand came out of the dark shadows and pulled at the rest of the body. The shadow from the wall slid slowly down to join the body, to form it and complete it.

Soon, the corner no longer held darkness…but a person made from darkness. It had no eyes, or mouth-or any sort of features but its limbs. The darkness dripped from its fingers like water, or perhaps blood, only for it to just to sink into its feet like a sponge. It was tall, maybe around seven feet, much taller than Ace was. The dark haired talon had to hold a hand to his nose; the stench was horrific.

Dark Ace just couldn't describe in his mind what he was seeing here in front of him it was just too out of this world, too eerie, and yet it was real his master had done the impossible; Creation from…Nothing. Dark Ace's jaw still hung open in utter shock as Cyclonis stood forward and took the Sky Knights hair out of the glass vial and held it up to the green crystal shining above the things chest; it gleamed a bright burning white for a few moments before turning back to its light green.

The thing in the corner twisted, as if in pain and the screech came out again, as did Dark Ace's hands to his ears, as the thing, the shadowed creature began to change; it grew shorter, shrinking as if it was about to sink back into the shadows, and it moved in ways no human in all of Atmos could move like; even Cyclonis had to wince when its back went horizontal with a crack.

The creature was on its knees now and scrambled on the floor, in so much pain from whatever Cyclonis had done to it…but there was a positive effect. It grew skin, crawling like sand over the black shadow from its feet upwards to its face, once the skin was complete it began to form facial features; a nose, a small mouth, ears and eyes, all one after the other before it moved on to the hair, which sprouted like long grass extremely fast, it was a familiar scarlet and the hair rearranged itself into the familiar hairstyle Dark Ace knew all too well. Aerrow's.

The shadows screams of pain died down again as it lay panting on the floor. The Dark Ace stared in amazement as he stared at none other than the bratty Sky Knight. The shadows had also formed clothes for the creature were exactly like the Storm Hawk leaders uniform.

"Master…" Dark Ace said softly in amazement after a moment of stunned silence "Is it-"  
"He, Dark Ace…he." She chided him softly as she watched her new creation with a smile  
"Is he a clone?"

"No, he is nothing. Of shadow, of dust, of pure darkness…and of evil, he is far from human life, he wasn't created to be human…but to destroy the Storm Hawks." The purple haired empress said with a dark chuckle.

Dark Ace didn't get a chance to respond to this statement as Cyclonis approached the shadow and brushed her fingers lightly across the green crystal around the creature's neck, before lightly touching the purple crystal to the pendant. 'Aerrow' was changing again, with his eyes still closed he started changing like a chameleon; he now wore a red and black Talon uniform with armour, his left shoulder plate proudly showing off the Cyclonian Falcon, it's red hair transformed into light black…save the tips, which remained a bloody scarlet. The anti-Aerrow took a deep breath before it sat up slowly and opened its eyes; they had changed to a dark green, with a hint of red around the pupils.

"I shall call him...Reo War." Cyclonis smiled evilly as the newly named 'Reo' stood up behind her; he was about an inch taller then Aerrow… and he looked maybe a whole year older too.

The dark haired commander stared at the male behind Cyclonis and thought about the creatures name for a moment before it clicked "That's an anagram of the Sky brat's name…" He whispered, still in shock (And admittedly a little bit in awe) of what he just witnessed.

Cyclonis nodded at that a cruel smirk on her face as she walked to Reo and pet his cheek in an almost fond manner, but Reo ducked under her touch. Dark Ace thought at first perhaps Cyclonis would not be pleased, but she took it absentmindedly. "He's twice as powerful, and with my brains…Reo will destroy the Storm Hawks, it's only a matter of time…" she said before she laughed cruelly.

Dark Ace grinned evilly at the thought, and Reo copied the smile.

_'I could like this kid…' _Dark Ace thought.

Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me please


	2. A Talon called Jade

* * *

Hello all! I'll bet your surprised to see an update so soon! Well Total SH and myself worked on gettign this chappet up ASAP so I hope you guys like it as much as the first chapter! Have fun! Jade xx

Chapter Two

A Talon Called Jade

Reo stood atop the towers stretching over Cyclonia, he scanned the blood red sky above him to burn his vision into the Talons way below him; it was his third day on Cyclonian dirt now. His powers…they were beyond outstanding to normal eyes, no one would ever see anything else like it. He was inquisitive in this new world he had been told to step into reluctantly, but he spent most of his time dwelling on his mission –_his life_- on the towers. Only one boy answered all his burning questions. _Aerrow_. One day he would have to dispatch that Sky Knight…

Reo twitched his narrow pale face slightly and twitched his ear. A long deep growl rumbled from below him, and without hesitation he concluded the noise to come from General Snipe. One of the three General's under Cyclonis' command, and yet Reo noticed, not imprisoned, as he believed he was. Or were they?

The dark boy slipped into a shadow, if he could feel, he would feel his very body disparate into dust, to form again solid downstairs, and to step out the shadow. He saw the gorilla like hand that belonged to, indeed right to his guess, Snipe reaching out to push him away. Reo stepped aside smartly and silently and Snipe charged past him looking extremely pissed, flour dusting his dark purple hair and muscular complexion.

Reo twitched his ear again at a strange sound and turned his head to see a young woman laughing madly into her hands as her slim shoulders shook, her light purple hair drifting around her shoulders, green eyes alight with joy; Reo had crossed this woman many times in the hallways, though he's never spoke to her, then again it had never crossed his mind to talk to anyone, really.

He sighed slightly and turned away to leave. Only then did the girl, perhaps in her late teens, look up and spot him.

"Reo! I didn't see you there." She smiled cheerfully.

"I get that a lot…" Reo spoke almost in a hiss; not using his voice much took its toll in him and made him sound harsher then he has wanted but the purple haired girl didn't seem to care.

The girl ran over to him, they were roughly the same height and met eye to eye. First thing the Talon sensed was the biting cold rolling off this boy, but she ignored it, she'd heard rumours that Reo wasn't exactly human.

"My names Jade, I haven't had time to talk to you before." She smiled kindly.

"Yes…" Reo had a sudden urge to get out of this current situation; her cheerful attitude was none he had seen before; most Talons either talked quietly around him or avoided him outright. Jade glanced down at the pendant around Reo's neck and stared at it curiously.

"Fancy necklace."

"It is not a necklace…" Reo sighed slightly. This girl was older then he, that he knew, yet she acted so much younger and inexperienced.

Jade giggled again. "Did you see Snipe's face? Epic!"

"Um…yes, epic. What led you to do such a thing?" Reo asked. Jade shrugged a slender shoulder at the question a grin still on her face.

"I was bored, it gets too quiet around here sometimes and Snipe is the perfect prey." There was a glint of slight wickedness imbedded amongst her green eyes as she rubbed her hands a smirk on her face.

"I…see?" Reo looked slightly confused. Suddenly the face was replaced, and instead the serious stony look wreathed his face once more.

"General Dark Ace." Reo said, addressing the older man as the dark haired commandeered walked towards them a slight frown on his face.

"Orders from Cyclonis; Jade, you are to meet with her immediately." He said not looking to happy.

"Huh? Why?" she asked before she groaned; Snipe must had told Cyclonis about what she did; Snipe was dumb but he defiantly knew who to run to when he was being 'picked on' "Right I'm coming" she said with a sigh and followed behind Ace.

"Reo, come." Dark Ace barked his command at the boy, who obliged.

* * *

"Nonsense is not necessary here, Jade." Cyclonis hissed.

"But it was just a little fun!" Jade replied with a frown though that changed as she spotted Snipe was standing in the sidelines flour still in his hair and making him look like he'd aged 30 years and had to suppress a snicker quickly.

"You do not disrespect my Generals." Cyclonis said simply with a cold tone in her voice; she obviously did not find it so amusing. "Consequences must be taken and seen as this is not the first time you have pulled a prank on my commanders, the appropriate punishment should be dealt out" Jade forgot her words once Cyclonis had finished. "Reo…"

Almost as soon as the word left her lips, Reo War appeared by Cyclonis's side like an obedient lapdog.

"Yes, Master…" Reo bowed low, Jade rolled her eyes slightly in annoyance at that.

"Kiss up…" Jade muttered under her breath, while Reo suppressed a growl.

"It has come to my decision that you do not know life and Atmos in general, Reo and yet you are curious yes?" Cyclonis inclined her head slightly in the shadows direction.

"Indeed." Reo responded softly with a nod

"Then it shall be so…Jade, you will teach Reo-"

"What?!" Jade shouted in surprise; that was one hell of a punishment to give! Reo hated everyone, talking to him was one thing but teaching him!? That was insane Reo had a short temper and anyone who pissed him off usually got put in the hospital.

"Easy Reo…" Cyclonis hushed as she held a hand up as Reo stepped forward, cold fingers wrapped around a blade handle.

"I trust you will not fail me, Jade." Cyclonis slyly raised an eyebrow. Jade sighed.

"Course not Master…" She mumbled reluctantly; she had no choice but to follow these orders.

"This is you're punishment, learn from it." Cyclonis said as she dismissed them.

"Oh great, I'm a babysitter." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"I don't like this as much as you do." Reo hissed as they sat in Cyclonia's narrow library, full of scrolls, books and knowledge. Jade sighed and slide a map of Atmos between them.

"I guess I better get use to it, I'm sure you'll warm up to me too eventually." She smiled a little hoping Reo would do something other than look blank

"I highly doubt that." He said in response, his expression didn't change.

They spent the last hour studying each Terra, their Sky Knights and Squadrons and their usage. Reo, after a few stubborn minutes relaxed and listened carefully, the fresh information may come in use to him one day.

"I'm starving, c'mon, let's eat!" Jade grinned and stood up; she took Reo's hand and took him off his chair. Reo didn't feel the hand, but it was something about being touched he couldn't stand.

"Unhand me!" He barked, ripping his hand from her grip.

"Icy and cold hearted." Jade smiled slightly though there was a slight sad tone to her look. "It's a good thing you're cute."

The shadow boy looked down at the gruesome plate of substance in front of him and raised an eyebrow; he'd reluctantly followed Jade to the canteen with strange promises of 'filling his stomach' whatever THAT meant, he didn't even HAVE a stomach but Jade either didn't know that or didn't care.

"Pasta, it's delicious, try it." Jade nodded in encouragement. Reo glanced at what activities Jade was doing and copied her; he picked up a lean four-pointed metal instrument and stabbed the 'pasta' with it.

There was a crack and suddenly little lines stretched over the plate where his tool stood, before the plate fell into five pieces, the pasta going everywhere.

"That was incorrect wasn't it…?" Reo mumbled softly, he was pretty sure destroying the plate wasn't a part of this whole 'eating' thing. Jade tried not to laugh, she honestly didn't but that was just too funny.

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to get it first time, here." Jade took the pasta on the end of her sharp metal-work and held it by his mouth. "Open up."

"What are you-" But he was forced to be silent and Jade quickly inserted the food into his mouth.

"Now chew and swallow." Jade said with a grin as Reo did what he was commanded; out of habit more so then out of agreement. "Nice?"

"Tastes like ash to me." Reo shrugged.

"Oh…well that's a bummer." Jade said lightly as she continued to eat; so this guy didn't need to eat? Did he need ANYTHING humans did?

The boy's ear twitched as he heard his name mentioned from another table. He tilted his head in the direction of the General's. Earlier that day, Reo had defeated Dark Ace in battle, and the commander didn't take it lightly. The dark haired man hissed curses at Reo to Ravess, Snipe' stuck-up sister, and Snipe himself (Now clean of the flour), behind Reo's back. The anger bubbled up inside him. Jade saw this in Reo's face; she'd lived and worked here long enough to recognize suppressed anger when she saw it.

"Easy, now…Ace is just angry that you beat him, just ignore him, it's his bruised ego talking, nothing more"

Reo wasn't listening to her however, as he heard Dark Ace mutter something.

"I didn't even try; he won't defeat me again in his lifetime." Reo stood up, enraged and faced him.

"Lets try round two then, old man!" Reo bellowed. The whole canteen went so silent it was almost deafening. Dark Ace laughed in the quiet.

"I don't think so." The man stood up and made his leave.

The shadow boy grabbed at a broken plate piece and threw it hard, straight into the back of Dark Ace's head. The commander turned and growled slightly at the pain, he was even bleeding a little, but only just had time to react as Reo sent a bolt of scarlet power soaring past his ear.

"Reo! Calm down!" Jade yelled; she didn't want to touch his skin in case he snapped at her again, so she was relived when Reo hesitated, in that time, Jade had enough time to sheath Reo's blade for him and drag him out by the hem of his uniform before any more damage was caused.

* * *

And so we meet Jade the second main OC to be introduced XP Jade is mainly of my creation and is meant to be Reos love interest...if Reo could love that is! You'll see as the stroy progresses how Reo and Jade's relashionship starts to change Anyway until next time!

Jade


	3. Inside these walls

Okay! Were back with another update! I hope you guys like this chapter! Me and Total SH worked real hard on this one 3 And soon Firno, Reo's Shadow brother (Hence the title of the whole story) Will arrive in chapter 4 no doubt any way I'll leave you to enjoy this! Later!

Jade xx

* * *

Chapter Three

Inside The Walls

Reo War couldn't help but have the urge to argue back at his superior when he found out that he and Jade would share a room, but of course he didn't dare draw breath to do such a thing. 'But, perhaps Master was wrong about this-_no!'_ He thought to himself '_Master is never incorrect_' "Master," he bowed deeply. "Is it not forbidden for females and males to share quarters?" he asked softly; he knew that there were a lot more men than women who were Talons on Cyclonia and that they were placed in separate dorms for obvious reasons.

"It is, Reo, but you are no male." Cyclonis said simply

"Huh? Course he's a guy, looks like one and acts like one" Jade, the young feminine Talon, interrupted with a slight snort. Reo rolled his dim scarlet and green eyes at the girl; she would be punished if she carried on in this rude manner, if this wasn't harsh enough for the both of them

"In order for you to understand this world better you much have your teacher close as hand just in case, you two will share rooms, no questions, now leave." Cyclonis turned back to her machine, Jade sighed half in annoyance and half in defeat and stormed out the chamber with Reo slightly behind her, his back straight and looking blank as usual.

"I can't believe this! Now I'm stuck with you at night too!" Jade said with a whine; its not like she hated Reo or anything but he DID grate on her nerves at times; it was so hard trying to talk with a guy who was like a brick wall.

"Hey, I don't like this either, human! Master must have a decent reason." Reo said with a frown.

"Quit calling me human! Well...I am one but I have a name, and it's Jade, try using it sometime"

"It does not matter, its all the same to-General Dark Ace." Reo blinked as the strong commander stalked over to them.

"Reo, you have training." Dark Ace had an element of frustration and annoyance embedded in his voice; he obviously wasn't all that happy about something, Jade could guess it was because he was being forced to train the other. Without waiting for the shadows reply he went to grasp his forearm but the sly boy swiftly moved aside and Ace growled as he stalked off expecting Reo to follow leaving Jade to be dragged off by another talon to do other duties around Cyclonia.

Dark Ace slammed the training Arena double thick metal doors in Reo's face, he unsheathed his energy blade and held it at the ready, when the shadow came through the door, he would attack with accuracy, and try to catch him by surprise. But it was the General who was caught in the tension, as Reo silently stepped out of the wall from behind took out one of his two small-sized dagger shaped energy blades and lit it without even a hiss.

"Looking for me, sir?" Reo asked him form behind; he could have smiled, but he never thought of even trying, so he remained stony. The dark haired commandeer almost jumped out of his fleshy substance, as the humans would say. '_Ha'_. Reo thought. '_I made a joke'_.

General Dark Ace was panting on the floor in only ten minutes; it was unbelievable, untrue. Reo stood above him, both blades glowing a bright red pointing to Dark Ace's neck and chest. Again, Reo could have grinned in his obvious victory, and yet again, he did not. The General batted his wrist out the way…well he would have had the other now moved meaning he swatted at thin air. "How is this possible!" he growled more to himself then Reo; someone much younger than him had defeated him again.

"...Perhaps I'm-" Reo started.

"Don't say it!" Dark Ace growled warningly; Reo took his order and became silent. This was the second time the shadow boy had defeated Dark Ace in a very short amount of time and Reo stood and watched in silence as his commander ranted as his ego was bruised once again.

Reo War was a shadow, yes, but he was also a young one, yet, with all the power he inflicts it could have been the same of many, many powerful men. Dark Ace knew it, he saw it, but he did not believe it. Stupidity is what Reo would call it, in his mind of course...if he had one…did he have one? Reo was suddenly snapped out of his little thoughts as he heard the faint sound of running feet coming towards them. War almost rolled his eyes when he saw the light purple hair as Jade burst through the heavy doors of the training arena

"Ace, Master Cyclonis wants to see you." She puffed, obviously out of breath. Dark Ace growled and sneered at Reo before leaving, almost gladly. Jade ran over, a strained smile on her pale face, which was most unlike her.

"Come on then, you pain, I suppose I better show you our new room." Jade sighed slightly looking exasperated and annoyed; Reo, if he could have felt at the moment, would have felt slight pain; Jade normally always treated him so nicely...as if he was her young one…what was the word, brother was it? Something like that, or was that all an act? War was deep in thought again as he followed Jade to their quarters. For the first time he hung his head, glancing over Jade's shadow he turned his head over his shoulder. He knew it wouldn't be there...but he thought he'd check anyway.

She opened the door slowly and glanced in, she sighed in relief as she saw a wall with two doors inserted in between, separate rooms and a bathroom. Since Reo never needed the bathroom, it was all hers. She returned to her cheery self and explored the quite wide rooms. Reo dropped his thoughts and too peered around.

"Wow! Maybe this won't be entirely a disaster after all, eh Reo!" Jade asked with a smile as she poked arounf her bedroom, then in the bathroom, the quarters here were much nicer then the ones she shared with other female talons at any rate.

"Perhaps not..." Reo looked out of the small window above Jade's bed, which showed the same dull red skies of Cyclonia. Jade felt a small pang of sadness on her heartstrings; she had never really stopped to think about him; to be made out of Nothing...she couldn't imagine how that would feel to be so hollow inside. And then to have no surprises, he was always staying two steps ahead of everyone else, and he really didn't have anyone to relate to, no-one to talk to save her, and she had a feeling she wasn't the kind of company he needed. When Jade was down she would talk to the very young girls; trainee underage talons-to-be downstairs in the lower levels of the tower because they had similar problems. Reo was alone in this world... though she would soon see to that.

"Reo, why is you're room full of crystal lights? Not a corner is spared in here its so…bright!" Jade asked, coming out of his room to find him _still_ peering through the glass.

"So not for me to escape, because i can mould into the shadows"

"Oh...I see, I guess you could say you're a prisoner too..." Jade mumbled softly but Reo didn't even blink. "Reo, can I ask you a question?" she asks as she sat on her bed and watched him stare out the window like a trapped bird in a cage looking longingly out into the sky.

"Yes..." Reo almost dreaded what this could mean.

"Are you lonely?" That time, Reo did blink.

War never answered. He twitched his white face to turn to Jade he didn't answer her but the puple haired girl sensed the answer in his eyes. As hollow and uncaring they seemed, they were still a window to the soul...if Reo had one. The Shadow Boy turned and glanced at the corner of her room that was draped in shadows.

"Don't you-!" Jade started, but was interrupted as Reo ran straight through the shadow. "...dare-REO!" Jade sighed in frustration. This boy was getting high on her nerves. She growled curses as she went to search for him; at least she got her answer...

* * *

Reo looked around to make sure he truly was alone before he walked along the many hardback and tattered books in the library, books that held so much information he wanted to absorb. He had read at least twenty books in the past few days that he had been here, he neither wanted nor cared for sleep, so he read to occupy himself as Jade slept herself. He took out his twenty-seventh book read and blew dust off the cover, only for his skin to inhale it back into his 'flesh'. He sighed and sat on the tiny table close to the window, the weak evening sun shining through to enlighten his place. He could have been there an hour, or maybe more. He was just about to move on to his twenty-ninth book, after reading the sequel to his twenty-eighth, when another body entered the library, he didn't need to look up to know it was Jade approaching him.

"Christ sake Reo! There you are! Damn you to the Wastelands you bloody-"

"Calm yourself Jade, you could hurt yourself." Reo muttered, not glancing up from his page. Jade growled, not liking being ignored so she grabbed the book closed it and slammed it down on the table with a loud thud.

"...I wasn't finished with that-"

"I know and I don't care! Now you listen to me Shadow Boy-" Reo winced, he didn't know why, he just detested being called a 'Shadow Boy' "-I can't run around Cyclonia looking for you! You have to stop going off whenever you want! If you can listen to the Generals and Master Cyclonis you can listen to me! Got it?!" She asked totally annoyed and exasperated; this wasn't the first time the shadow boy had ignored her and disappeared into the shadows and left her behind and she was sick of it. If Reo could feel, his ears would be ringing with the echo of her shouts off library walls.

"Hush, this is a library." Reo said smartly. _'Ha I made another joke'_ he thought before Jade almost screamed in exasperation before she slapped him hard across the face, she hadn't wanted to really and she wasn't a violent person by nature but nothing else seemed to get THROUGH to him! Reo looked a little surprised...how could he not have sensed that was coming?

"Come on! Your staying in your room!" Jade said before grabbing his collar and dragged him back to their room and refused to let him out of his light shadow-less room. She never had to shout like that in a very long time, she was usually laid back and she was so used to being the ears of the conversation. She was really beginning to rue the day she accepted this punishment; Reo she had hoped, would change his attitude when he got used to being around her...but somehow she felt that she STILL had a long way to go.

Reo sighed and sat in the window cell looking out at the moon face as night seeped in, he watched as the Talon Switchblades returned to the hanger bay to roost; there were so many Talons, he was almost constantly surrounded by them, either them, or Generals.

Yet, amongst all these people, he had never felt so lonely...

I have a feeling people are gonna start hating Jade , though i think you;d be at your wits end too if you had to look after a guy who had no feelings and was like a brick wall as well as never listened to you, she is honestly a kind honest and peppy person but she does have some 'bite' to her she wont take Reo's shit longer than she has to XD Anyway I hope you all enjoyed 3


	4. Firno Fors

Chapter Four

Firno Fors

Reo sat in the library, silent as the grave, as his teacher Jade explained and taught him about the most feared creatures in the Atmos, from the poison toothed sloth's to the Murk raiders, the boy found it all fascinating, and for maybe once in his young life did he relax and enjoy the lesson, yet he never spoke unless asked a question, which was most unlike him, for he would usually interrupt and ask his own little enquiries. Jade stopped mid-sentence and paused as the shadow boy didn't seem to noticed she'd stopped talking, so she dropped her professional-like attitude.

"Reo...what's wrong?" She asked gently, she would reach for his hand for comfort, or to even just get his attention, but didn't want to risk Reo snapping at her like he had done before. He looked up at her for a second or two before looking back down at the dusty covers and scrolls.

"Nothing, Jade...nothing..." The lilac haired talong blinked in surprised before she practically beamed as she heard her name coming from his mouth for the very first time; usually he just called her human if anything at all so it made her fell warm that he was at least calling her by her name now.

"Come on Reo...I know something is bothering you..." She lent in closer and spoke at a whisper close to his ear "I'm here for you...you can tell me anything you know" Reo was silent for a moment and said nothing and Jade's heart thudded a little faster in her chest from excitement, he was hesitating...maybe there was hope after all. Eventually the shadow actually opened his mouth but nothing came out as a Talon approached. Jade sighed in exasperation and annoyance and mentally cursed to herself; she'd been so close!

"Jade, your on kitchen duty-" The talon started with a slight amused sneer; he was obviously one fo those talons who liked kicking her around.

"No she's not." Reo said simply, looking at a partially old and damaged map scroll not even acknowledging the talons with a glance; needless to say the Talon looked taken aback at this.

"B-but, Masters orders-" The talon stuttered.

"Master can put those orders where the shadows fear to crawl, Jade is currently busy teaching me, you got that?" Reo said before he looked up shot a deadly glare that even gave Jade the goosebumps, the poor Talon swallowed and nodded before he almost fell over his own feet as he ran out the library.

Jade then stood there wide-eyed and mouth ajar as it slowly sunk into her brain that...Reo had just defended her! He had gone against Cyclonis' orders, Cyclonis who's orders had always been so absolute to Reo, he'd denied them…and he didn't care! That in Jades eyes was pretty incredible for Reo's standards. The lilac haired talons had to sit down or her knees would buckle so she sunk into the nearest chair still no believing that Reo had just done that, she glanced at him to see a...a _smile_!? Jade was almost tempted to slap herself to see if he's was in some weird dream not nope, there it was, a small smile; of course it was out of triumph and there was a hint of evil to it, but that was to be expected of him.

When it DID sink in Jade finally tired to speak "Reo! You just...for me and...she's going to-" Jade stuttered out.

"Deal with it." Reo said softly as he looked over the dirty scrap of a scroll not looking up at Jade. "She's going to deal with it."

Jade blinked at that before she felt herself blushing despite herself; no on had ever defended her before"...Reo...If didn't know and how you'd react you I'd give you a hug..." she said with a slight laugh.

"One step at a time, please." Reo said as he looked up and smiled weakly. "Now, please, tell me more about the Murk Raiders"

*

Life with the Shadow Boy, was starting to become more and more enjoyable much to Jade's excitement; Reo finally began to act average enough around her and there were no more escapes via shadows and excuses or arguments. Only problem was his timidness to interact or talk with her, let alone anyone else. Jade was thinking about this dilemma as she changed into nightclothes and sighed; he spoke to no one unless he had to and even though he interacted with her a little more she figured she was not the sort of company he needed, no he needed someone of his own kind to talk to, another shadow. But where was she meant to get one of THOSE? Its not like she could buy one or find one, you don't walk by them everyday after all...so, she decided to be the pupil for once.

"Can I ask how you were created Reo? If you remember of course." Jade asked curiously as she sat crossed legs on the end of Reo's bed, the boy getting ready to curl up and read. He placed the book down the side of him with a slight raised eyebrow at the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're always interested in what I have to say, it's my turn to get to know you better." She said honestly and with a slight smile.

"...Only thing I can remember is when Master gave me my name...but she told me she had to use crystals." He rubbed his neck, cold fingers curling around the green pendant on his chain around his neck. "And I did the rest..."

"Hmmm…do you think we could do it again?" She asked, leaning forward a little with new hope. "If we found the crystals I mean" she said with a smile.

"I know what you're thinking Jade...but we can't make another shadow...we're not skilled-"

"I'm sure Cyclonis wrote it down somewhere...c'mon...you bent one rule, let's break another. You can't admit that you don't want another shadow around. Please Reo, this is for you're benefit."

"But what if Master finds him...or her?" Reo asked with a slight frown; surely they would get punished for the shadows creation as well as the theft of the crystals.

"...We'll teach him...or her...to hide, mould in the shadows. You guys are always two steps ahead, and intelligent. We'll get by." She said softly knowing that she could indeed get punished for this but if it made Reo happy she'd do it, gingerly she slowly reached out and touched his hand. Reo blinked a few times, about to drag his hand away when he stopped as he got lost in thought; he was thinking too much to care about being touched...another shadow around? He looked up at Jade who was smiling reassuringly.

"Okay then...tomorrow we leave for the Masters crystal chamber." he smiled slightly for the second time that day, maybe it was the thought of having a friend of the same as him around...or maybe unknown to him, it was the fact Jade was holding his hand properly now.

*

Reo War and Jade Rotaski must have been breaking about forty rules as the snuck there way through Cyclonia; Reo felt the crystal burn him constantly, he never felt pain, but somehow he felt this crystal. He tried to ignore it as much as possible as they crept to Cyclonis' Chamber in the early hours. The atmosphere was heavy and tense. Both hardly dared to breath as they came around the corner.

"Remember the plan?" Jade whispered in his ear liking the fact she was so close to Reo despite the fact he was freezing and clod was coming off him in waves; Reo nodded and Jade clung to his shirt like an innocent child. Reo walked through a shadowed corner of the hallway, with a human attached, it seemed to drag on forever, but he managed to find the opening and stepped through.

"Never, do that, again." Jade shuddered as she let him go she was shivering not from Reo's cold but from the shadows as well and rubbed her arms to warm herself. The shadow boy smiled again, she was rather comical...

Something attracted his eye; a glass case, with a hovering purple crystal inside, for some reason Reo felt attracted to is as much as a Elephant Ant to lava...he walked slowly up towards it while Jade shifted through files on Cyclonis' desk as quickly and quietly as she could. Reo reached out a hand and stroked the glass, he couldn't sense any small things that would trigger an alarm, but it was locked. No problem. Making sure Jade was busy and preoccupied with reading, he took off his gloves, bit his tongue as he also peeled back some skin off his hand. He was in agony, he hated it as the pain pulsed through his entire body as his matter burned away the glass. He quickly absorbed it and replaced the skin, gave a few minutes to redeem himself before snatching the crystal out of its cage. The plan was now half complete.

Jade came back to him with a smile on her face, waving around a tiny journal around in triumph "All the instructions are in here, you think Cyclonis would organized her stuff better." She whispered with a slight gleam of mischief in her eyes. Reo took the book as Jade offered it to him and he flipped through it before he found the correct page.

"DNA...we didn't think of that..." Jade muttered as she read over his shoulder. Reo glanced up then looked on his shoulder and picked a loose hair off his uniform. "...good idea I guess that will work better than anything" she said with a smile "Okay, are you going to do this?"

"Yes, it would be safer…here goes nothing." Going to the corner he was once 'born' into, he placed the hair in the centre, shrouding it in the dark and read the instructions thoroughly before starting the tiring and exhausting ritual. Reo never felt so weak, the strength in him draining fast.

Just as Reo was about to collapse, something began to happen, a figure began to form; Reo stepped back with Jade as the Shadow took care of its self, forming a head, arms and legs. Then it screeched, to Jade, it was almost torture, nails dragging down a mile long chalkboard and she soon had to use her palms as earmuffs to block out the awful sound, but to Reo, it was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard.

Both glanced at each other when a young man, the same age as Reo, maybe younger, was panting on the floor. Jade sighed in relief and smiled at Reo, who smiled back. The young feminine Talon suddenly looked rosy in the face, Reo blinked and looked slightly confused but didn't ask as she shyly looked away.

Reo bent down by the newly 'born' shadow. He looked much like Reo in the face, but not a lot in the eyes and hair. The new shadow had dark navy blue eyes, so dark that they were almost black, his pupils were fogged white, which was a sign of a bad creation or a mistake. But as long as he could live, neither cared. The Shadows hair was very spiky, black as night itself save for the very tips, which were as bright as the sun at high noon, purest of blonds. Extremely rare for a shadow to have blonde hair, yet it was possible here.

Reo helped the Shadow up, he was dressed in a Talon uniform as they were, in greens, browns, blacks and navy's. The boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been whacked on the head so many times..." He said. Reo grinned; he recognized that voice alright...

"Wait, you can feel?" Jade asked surprised; she just presumed this shadow would be the same as Reo

"Of course...who are you?" The Shadow asked.

"Oh! Sorry, my names Jade I kinda helped you get here" The young woman smiled and held out a hand. The Shadow hesitated before taking it and Jade shook his hand with a grin "Wow! You're not like Reo at all." She smiled even more.

"Reo..." The boy's eyes widened as he turned to Reo at his side. "...I thought..."

"Yes, Firno...it did happen." Jade looked in between them with a dumbstruck expression.

"His name is Firno?" She asked with a raised eyebrow at the strange name.

"Firno Fors." Reo said proudly and faced Jade.

"He's my brother."

------------------

And THAT'S the end of that chapter! We finally get to meet Finro, Reo's nicer brother! For more info on Firno and for fan art look for totalsh or Jadertoaski on Deviant at! Hope you guys enjoyed it ^^


	5. Brotherhood

Chapter Five

Brotherhood

xXx

By the time they reached their room again with Firno, the sun was high enough to leak weak blood red rays into the eyes of the trio as they entered the room without being caught. Firno looked around with awe as Jade peeked around the door one more time then closed it shut behind them sighing in relief that they were safe and no one had seen; it would have looked suspicious if anyone had seen Firno.

"What is this place? Where am I, brother? What happened before-?" Firno asked a little wide eyes still despite everything his voice was quiet soft and calm with a hint of wonder in it as he poked around the room, more than a little curious as to what everything was.

"Brother, please, I can't answer all enquires." Reo said with a slight fond smile as he watched his brother walk around. Jade watched them both curiously before she just sat on the edge of Reo's bed pondering what she had just witnessed and heard earlier, it seemed so weird and eerie and she just found it hard to take it in at first and decided not to even THINK about it and just let it all sink in slowly.

"This is Atmos…the world I mean. This actual place has been christened as Cyclonia, run by one Master Cyclonis, as for the last question, I really cannot answer it because I truthfully don't understand myself." Reo answered. Jade let the boys talk for a while, which gave her time to think about recent events; Reo's behaviour towards her had changed quite a bit; he was a little nicer now, a little kinder and warmer and he'd even defended her! She was really starting to enjoy this side of the shadow and hoped with Firno's influence he would continue to change for the better. Jade felt happy that the shadow was starting to treat her as a fellow acquaintance perhaps even a friend; after years of torture both physical and mental from the Talons, it was heaven to have Reo think her as fairly as he does now, for some reason it made her feel so warm inside.

It was then she realized the brothers had paused in their discussion and she decided that this silence couldn't linger, not when she had burning questions of her own she wanted answering. "How come shadow's have brothers?" Jade asked, cross legged and leaning forward, intrigued as both of them blinked and turned towards her now she had their attention.

"Same way humans do...I think..." Reo rubbed the back of his head almost in a nervous and unsure manner; they hadn't reached that far yet in lessons that involved the human anatomy, and Reo thought maybe he never wanted to, the way Jade got shy about it sometimes…

"Oh! So you both have parents somewhere?" Jade said with a smile as both brothers looked at each other in confusion.

"Parents?" They both said at the same time, both sounding confused as Jade blinked and leaned back on the bed

"Yes, you know…a mother and father?" Her voice choked slightly at the words, the reason for such a reaction is because that she lost her own parents long ago; they were killed in a Murk Raider attack when she had been only 4 years old, they had planned to keep her as a slave of some sort but Jade managed to wriggle away and jumped the ship; it was fortunate that she landed on a terra that was hidden breath the clouds; it wasn't so lucky that the Talons found her and took her to Cyclonia; it was no life for a little girl; for many of her childhood years she was nothing more then a rat, a pest to most talons and she wandered the hallways like a beggar dressed in whatever rags she could find and stealing scraps of food when she could, it wasn't until she was a little older and found the training arena and started to teach herself how to fight, that she finally showed the Talons who were boss and proved she was worthy to be trained as a talon, however despite proving her worth she has always been shunned by the other talons 99% of which were male and has always felt alone and trusted no one because of the abuse they inflicted, that was until Reo came along.

Despite herself she was starting to trust him, starting to open up to him even though he still had his cold, stony attitude. She didn't realize that both shadows noticed her expression and the emotion in her words however, neither responded.

They both shook their heads simultaneously, and the lilac haired teen frowned a little as she thought about this; as far as she knew shadows couldn't just create themselves, and if they don't have parents who would reproduce them...how on Atmos did they exist? It was all so strange and confusing and logically made little to no sense to her.

"So you don't have parents...but you were born? That makes little sense." Jade replied voicing her own concerns on this theory

"It makes little sense to us, as well." Firno said in agreement as Reo sat on the windowsill, looking at his brother making conversation with Jade who seemed quite happy to have Finro around. He found him at long last, unknown to anyone the urge to find his brother had been nagging him for ages, the little voice in the back of his head had been calling, to seek him out, to find him. Reo was inwardly 'relived' that the other was the same brother he always thought of since he came to Atmos.

He just couldn't think of anything to do with him...like talking to him before...like it was deja vu except he felt he knew him extremely well, as brothers would, he stopped thinking to listen at his bother and his teacher talked, all this mystery was confusing him too much, he detested that, detested not knowing everything, however, thing stuck out in this mind...

"Brother...it appears that since I came to this world I have forgotten many things…I remember that we got separated, but how?" Reo asked, sitting forward in his windowsill his arms resting on his knees as he looked at his brother. The lilac haired Talon blinked at this and it obviously perked her interest because she was looking at Firno now interestedly ready and waiting to listen to the shorter shadows story. Firno leant against the wall for a while, crossed arms and pondering as he remembered what happened himself, he took his time, but his audience were patient.

"We were young, brother, too young to understand how or why…I remember that the woods stretched over our heads, and we were playing we had wooden swords in our hands." Firno grinned as he remembered it vividly. "We always sparred every day." Firno paused to get his facts right. "You won, as always."

'_Well that sounds like Reo alright'_ Jade thought with a smile.

"I remember …that we ran by a nearby lake...splashing around and cooling ourselves from sparring when a stranger approached, shrouded by a cloak." Jade's smile faded at this, as the fond memory seemed to turn into a nightmare. "He told us he knew us and that'd we'd be safe from someone, apologies, but I cannot remember of whom he was speaking of, either way we didn't accept his words as the truth, and tried to escape, but he was fast, strong too and he took us, as much as the tried we were not strong enough to fend him off. He placed us deep into a part of the forest we had not been before, I remember feeling scared, but you were brave, Brother, you tried to protect us both from the being that had taken us."

Firno paused once more almost seeming to be lost in thought now his eyes almost sad. Jade bit her lip and sighed as she imagined a young Reo and Firno struggling in the grips of a much older man, and felt pity, after all, the same happened to her once long ago.

"There was a screeching noise..." Firno continued slowly after a moment. "None we had ever heard before, but it hurt our ears…it almost felt like our heads would burst and we fell on the floor. The man winced but that was all... then he yelled, but not at us…he shouted...shouted..." Firno struggled to remember.

"'They're mine too'" Reo whispered. Both Jade and his brother stared at him for a while, surprised he seemed to remember this where as Firno seemed to have forgotten the spiky haired shadow nodded slowly.

"That's right..." Firno said softly. "And then the screech died out, I think the man was about to say something to us, but he had to flee…I remember…winds...strong winds, they were blowing trees out of their ground unearthing them and throwing them in the air. We clung to a rock, Brother. But the winds were too strong…and I let go. But you reached out to me and held me in your grasp. The gale was too powerful and you were forced apart from the rock also…we tumbled with the trees until there was a flash of green…then...I woke up in a ward, I never found you…until now."

Jade sat with her mouth open slightly this was so mysterious yet at the same time it was also very sad, it must have been hard for both brothers to have been apart for so long. She faced Reo as the red-and-black haired boy nodded, his mouth ajar to speak but it quickly shut as he looked at the door, his pale ears twitching ever so slightly.

"Reo? What is it?" Jade asked, knowing by now that when his ears twitched, he'd heard something of importance.

"General Dark Ace." Reo jumped out of his seat onto the windowsill

"General Dark-what?" Firno asked now looking even more confused "What's a- hey!"

"Bad guy. Can't get caught. Hide, now." Jade said as she uninterrupted him and pushed him towards the wardrobe, much to Firno's dislike.

Firno was safely hidden from sight just as the doors slide open to reveal the tall, dark haired and much older man, both Jade and Reo bowed slightly, both out of habit then respect.

"At ease" Dark Ace barked coldly, his red eyes burning, he seemed to be much angrier and more irritable than usual; despite herself Jade couldn't help but giggle slightly, knowing just what had pissed the other off.

"Heh got beaten by Aerrow again did yo-" Jade started but was suddenly silenced with a yell, not from the Dark Ace, but from Reo.

"Don't say that name!" Reo snapped out coldly as he glared at her, the lilac haired talons blinked at this taken aback for a moment before she bit her lip and turn her face away trying to hide the hurt look on her face though she failed at it, she struggled to contain herself for a good 5 second before a neutral mask was in place, though inwardly her heart ached; She thought she had really started to influence and change him...

Reo rubbed his forehead, half from irritation and half from exasperation; it seemed though, that he didn't realize that he would snap at such a thing either.

"War, in the training room, now." Dark Ace growled, obviously irritated as well from Jades comment, he gave one last snarl to Jade, out of pure irritation at her rubbing his failure in his face before he turned and left with the shadow boy.

When the two of then had finally left Firno quietly opened the wardrobe door.

"That does not sound like Brother..." He whispered surprised at Reo's outburst as much as she was.

"I know..." Jade said with a slight cough that could be a covered sniff as she raked a hand though her hair as she took a deep breath; her face was still neutral but nothing could hide the hurt in her eyes. "There's still some of his old-self in there...I guess I cant influence him that much after all" she muttered softly she turned to Finro "I hope you do a better job than me" she muttered before she retreated into her room for a moment.

-------

Dark Ace was suffering, badly; it was far too obvious that he would lose another battle today. The Shadow Boy was just too strong for him…hell he was probably too strong for anyone who was human, even so Dark Ace's pride was crushed every time the other wiped the floor with him and it make him even more pissed this kid was going to take over HIS mission of killing Aerrow.

"Come now, sir, must we do this?" Reo said softly, a touch of boredom in his voice; to be honest he WAS bored, No-one gave him a challenge anymore, at least now that Firno's was here with him, he could train with him, that way, sparring would be a lot more-

Reo blinked as he suddenly found himself face down on the wooden floor.

"A little distracted, are we?" Dark Ace sneered triumphantly that he'd finally got on up on the little brat that kept beating him, he smirked before a hard foot dug itself into the teen's back, just between the shoulders. It was a good thing Reo didn't have bones...for many probably would be broken, maybe even his neck despite that fact the shadow boy didn't HAVE bones…something cracked. It sounded rather like a bone splitting in half, which was odd. Reo blinked at the sound actually a little startled, before freeing himself, jumping up, and with one swift move of a fist the Dark Ace found himself slamming against the wall hard.

"Training dismissed." Reo said softly but in an almost hurried voice before running out of the hall.

The General was right, he was getting distracted, Reo frowned to himself and shool his head; Never again, there's no way that would happen again. The shadow boy sighed softly as he wandered down the dark corridors, head down hands him his pockets and hunched over, this body attitude was most unlike him and Reo felt like something was wrong...for some reason he suddenly had the urge to run to Jade and _apologize_?! Why? He didn't know but he thought that if he didn't, this strange feeling would hang around, so turned in the directions of the dorms and he ran the rest of the way.

What Reo didn't know, was that he was feeling sadness. What had come over him?

"Jade?" the shadow asked as he walked in the room (Through the DOOR no less, not through a shadow) to see her hand something to Firno. She swiftly turned around; hiding the objects behind her back, as did Firno, who hid his hands in his pockets, however Reo paid no attention and if he did he didn't mention it. "I'm sorry, for what I said." He said suddenly before the lilac haired girl could say anything first. Now Jade had three options: she could stand their looking gormless, grin and accept the apology or wrap her arms around him and hug him tight. She just HAD to choose the wrong one.

Reo was suddenly falling back against the wall as Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged his stone cold body tight "Apology accepted."

"W- what are you doing?!" Reo gasped slightly, taken aback by this sudden contact he didn't like being touched at the best of times after all but this was…different.

"It's called a hug, silly, its perfectly safe" Jade said with a slight roll of her eyes as she stepped back just in case the shadow snapped at her again.

"Oh...right..." Reo stood upright and rubbed his neck slightly not even sure how to respond to that as he looked away almost looking embarrassed.

As Reo moved something caught Jade's eye; the emerald green crystal around his neck was dimmer then usual, she followed it with her eyes as Reo walked past her to his brother, who was sniggering a little at his expense, she had good eyes, it was hard to see but she noticed a few deep cracks in the emotion-shielding commanding crystal; Jade said nothing to either brother, instead a soft knowing smile formed on her face.

Maybe things would change after all…

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! ITS MUCH APPRECIATED!


	6. Epiphany

Chapter Six

Epiphany

* * *

Reo opened his eyes to view blood red skies and dark clouds circling around him as he stood at the very top of Cyclonia's jagged tower; Firno was standing behind him, disturbing Reo in his thoughts; the dark haired shadow sat up and faced his kin.

"Something the matter, Brother?" He asked curiously as Firno looked at him from the dark, his fogged pupils giving his position away; a fault that was not of his own making; the younger brother smiled and shook his head.

"No, brother, I just came to see you, and to get a change to have a good look of where we are." He said softly in response as he looked out at the blood red sky; it was a stark contrast to the darkness that was the shadow realm…

"You best stay where it's dark, we don't want you to be seen." Reo said with a nod as he turned back to the sky watching the clouds pass by slowly as Skimmers and freighter transports came and went from the hanger bays several hundred feet below him.

"Of course...Reo?" Firno asked suddenly

"Yes?"

"Why did you agree? You told me, that as children you were hearing this Master Cyclonis calling you, why did you agree to follow her to Atmos?" Finro asked curiously; it made little sense in his mind.

"It's not like I had a choice." Reo said almost in a sulky tone. "That green flash must have separated us and Cyclonis had her chance to pluck me in her grasp."

"If that's so…then, that crystal is the only thing keeping you here, isn't it?" Firno asked curiously, he had tried himself to touch the crystal but there was some sort of barrier over it anyone tried to touch it they got shocked shadow and human alike.

Reo paused for a moment at this question before he sighed a little "...not exactly."

* * *

Aerrow buried his face in his hands, he the Sky Knight of the infamous new, young generation of Storm Hawks, was aboard his home, The Condor. He had led his small team of five through many adventures, but none like this; unnatural things were happening...and Aerrow couldn't find the answer. He stood up and sighed as he looked at his feet, no shadow was attached hat was just one of the strange things going on.

"Are you okay, Aerrow?" Piper, the crew's navigator and tactical advisor asked as yet again Aerrow wasn't concentrating on what he was doing, which wasn't like him at all.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine...just spooked by what's been going on…I dreamt of that boy again."

"The one that looks like you?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow and the red haired teenager nodded.

"Yeah, but this time...he wasn't alone, it was strange, someone who looked a lot like Finn was there too this time." He explained.

"Hmm...maybe its-"

They were suddenly interrupted by Finn as he barged in the room. "Dude! My shadows gone too!" He panicked. The spiky blonde moved so the other two could see he too had no shadow, Piper's long black shadow was alone on the rivets.

"This is just getting stranger...and I can't think of what's happened to mine and Finn's shadows." Aerrow said with a frown; it was just too weird…

"Does it...matter? I mean, really, their just shadows." Piper said gingerly.

"Yes it does matter, something is wrong...and we're going to find out what, I can't shake the feeling this is something to do with Master Cyclonis."

"Dude, it's always about those guys." Finn sighed as he raked a hand through his hair.

"But it's a lead, Piper, set a course for Cyclonia...safest way possible."

"Ah man...make to the most dangerous place on Atmos." Finn paled. "I think I agree with Stork, were gonna be doomed"

* * *

Reo's ears suddenly twitched like a dog's when it had heard something of interest, and Firno stopped mid-sentence, both brothers turned to the wind, hair waving in the gale like long grass; a storm was coming, and it seemed to be rolling in fast.

"We better go before the storm hits." Firno placed a hand on Reo's shoulder to take him back but Reo never moved, as a creepy vampire like smile spread slowly on his normally stony face.

"I think I'll stay up here..." he whispered softly as he inhaled a lungful of the cold evening air.

"Its him isn't it...the 'other'." Firno whispered, understanding what was up in an instant; Reo nodded, eyes sparkling in a new evil hope.

"Finally..."

* * *

The Storm Hawks at this point had just flown up to the Cyclonian border, very low beneath the cloud layer, becoming more difficult to see through, nevertheless, Aerrow couldn't suppress the feeling that they were being watched somehow…

The Condor slipped into the sewer works silently despite its size and parked undetected in a pipe Aerrow walked to Stork, the Merbian pilot.

"Rest her here Stork, Finn, Junko and I will go up to the surface, Piper, you stay here and help Stork guard the Condor." Aerrow commanded before climbing to the Condor's roof, they all climbed up a ladder before the red head opened up the hatch that will open to one of the Cyclonian corridors. He slowly opened it and peered through, noticing it was empty, he opened it fully and climbed out, weapons at the ready.

"Welcome to Cyclonia" a dark voice called out suddenly, Aerrow jumped and grabbed his twin blades now tense and fully on guard, Finn (the blonde spiky haired marksman) pointed his crossbow at where the voice was coming from, with Junko (a Wallop working as an engineer) behind him, cracking his knuckles.

"Who's there?" Aerrow narrowed his eyes at the corner...that voice. Where had he heard it before? Two eyes suddenly gleamed from the darkness, causing Finn to gulp. They were dark green and...red? A cruel spine-chilling toothy smile followed.

"Show yourself!" Aerrow growled as he swallowed down his fear.

"Certainly."

Aerrow almost dropped his blades, as a boy walked out of the shadows, if he wasn't wearing a Talon uniform and had a lot of black in his hair, Aerrow would have thought he was looking in the mirror! This boy couldn't have been human...Aerrow didn't have a twin-did he? ...No...this was the boy from his dreams...it felt to eerie to be real!

"W-who are you? What's going on?!" Aerrow raised his blades again and narrowed his eyes.

"Who am I? Well, I'm you of course…except I'm stronger, faster, smarter and more...unique."

"Huh?" Aerrow muttered.

"The names Reo War, and let me be the first to say goodbye." The heartless grin grew on Reo's face...

* * *

"Firno? Is Reo with you? That storm is getting pretty rough." Jade said as she walked into the room the three of them now shared as she pointed to the window just as a streak of red and white lightning cracked.

"He's...occupied." Firno replied; he was always honest even if he wasn't telling her the truth in any sort of detail.

"With what? Oh let me guess he's in the library right?." The lilac haired teen said with a faint smile; Reo spent half of his time with his nose in a book.

"Well...not exactly." Jades smile faded as he face became confused/

"Then…where is he?"

Just as she spoke, alarms started going off, and within seconds, Talons were running outside the room in a panic grabbing weapons and armour as they ran about; Jade picked up two words that pieced together all she needed to know..._Storm Hawks_.

She ran for the door but Firno blocked it from her with a slight sigh "I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass."

"Firno move! Reo's going to kill Aerrow!" Jade said as she tried to shove him aside but Firno hardly budged

"Exactly!" Firno said looking actually pleased about that.

Jade wasn't impressed; she wasn't even angry, if anything she was terrified; Reo and Firno were the first people let alone GUYS she'd learnt to open up to and trust, the first talons in years she didn't have to hide her real self from and now Firno was letting Reo KILL Aerrow!? "Listen to me you idiot! I read Cyclonis' book when we created you, if Aerrow dies so does Reo! I can't let that happen! Now move!!" She said before she shoved the surprised Firno aside and sprinted as fast as her legs could take her.

* * *

Aerrow gasped as Junko and Finn lay unconscious on the floor, Reo wasn't even breaking a sweat after dealing with his two friends, if anything he looked as relaxed as when he'd first appeared!

"Now, where were we Sky Knight?" Reo asked with a glare.

"This is wrong.." Aerrow backed away slightly, the strength...the power...none of it was like he had ever seen before!

"Ever wondered where you're shadow went?" Reo asked with a smirk, he even paused to let Aerrow glance at his feet. "That's right, human parasite, I'M your shadow! Want to know what you get when you re-arrange Aerrow?" Reo grinned evilly.

"Reo War...no..."

"Oh yes."

Reo sprang into attack and like his teacher the Dark Ace he gave no mercy, Aerrow was fast but Reo was even faster, the fight went on for a good long while at least half an hour and no matter what Aerrow seemed to do Reo easily blocked and countered; it was obvious that the red-headed Sky Knight never stood a chance, Reo even relaxed and fought like he would with Firno, cut him some slack. After all, it would be more humiliating that way, this was the high point of his life-no...this WAS his life!

However Reo gave Aerrow too much of an opening, because the red head noticed the green crystal fall out of his opponents collar, and something he young boy's gut instincts told him it was a weak spot. Before Reo could react, Aerrow swung his blade and made contact with the crystal, Reo gasped as it smashed into a thousand tiny pieces, and completely irreparable. Reo's eyes grew even angrier...and blazed red as his rage overwhelmed him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Reo roared, his voice echoing in Aerrow's skull. Reo tripped Aerrow and raised both blades high above his head. This was it...it had to be; Reo brought down the blades.

He stopped.

"No!" Jade closed her eyes, as she got in between them and she sprawled herself in front of Aerrow almost too late; the blades were centimetres from her nose and the lilac haired girl could feel the heat of the blade and the crackling energy they emitted. Both Jade and Aerrow were panting in fear both wide and tense though both for different reasons as Reo froze, looking at Jade as he seemed to calm down if only a little. "Reo...please, I beg of you...don't kill him." Jade said as her tears welled up in her eyes; Reo looked so blood-thirsty...this was the very worst of him.

"I have to...its my life." Reo said his face stony

"It doesn't have to be, and if you kill Aerrow you die too..." Jade said softly.

"I know, that's the point-!"

"Think about Firno!" She sad suddenly, this seemed to have an effect as Reo's face fell and he calmed down considerably. "Listen to me, you just brought him here...don't leave him now...please..." Jade begged she would have sunk on her knees and begged outright had the daggers not still being very close to her face.

"Brother..." Reo whispered softly before he pulled back and moved the blades away, the red in his eyes shrinking again and turning back to dark green

Aerrow didn't dare speak. This was all so alien, so WEIRD, a Talon protecting him? Was this a trick? No...it can't have been, the girl didn't have any reason to protect him if she was the enemy so why? The Sky Knight turned to face the sound of footsteps and saw another Talon approaching them; It was the other boy in his dream...Finn's shadow.

Reo fell to his knees and dropped his blades, only then did Jade notice the crystal was shattered; Reo stared at his mind-controlling crystal on the floor, green covering the floor like snow, he reached out to touch the fragments, before his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out in Jades arms.

"Brother!" Firno ran to Reo at the lilac haired girl held him.

"He's okay Firno." Jade sighed in relief and crawled away from Aerrow. "He's just unconscious he should be fine."

Jade stood up after handing Reo over to his brother and turned to Aerrow "Please leave this place, before you are caught." She said softly not looking at him.

"I don't understand, he-"

"There is no time, Aerrow." The lilac haired talon interrupted "Please, take your team and leave now." Aerrow looked at the two dark mysterious boys kneeling behind Jade.

Firno stood rage pouring off him "You...you did this to him!" The younger shadow boy would have charged at the Sky Knight if it weren't for Jade. "You turned my brother into a monster!"

"I didn't mean to!" Aerrow backed away nervously, he was exhausted and in no condition to fight a second time.

"You destroyed him!"

"Firno! Aerrow has done nothing, it was Cyclonis!" Jade said as she grabbed his arm to stop him from getting within arms reach of the red haired Sky Knight

"I can help you!" Aerrow said suddenly.

"Aerrow, just go!" Jade shouted.

"But I-"

"NOW!"

Aerrow had no choice; he roused his fallen team makes and slunk away into the sewers and out of Cyclonia, back the way he had come.

* * *

Reo blinked awake, he lay still and listened, there were whispers... but he couldn't make out what they were saying, he groaned a little; he felt so weak...and tired, so he closed his eyes again…until he remember what had happened.

He snapped his eyes open and sat up straight, making Jade and Firno jump out of their skins. (so to speak in Firno's case). He could feel...he felt...sadness, disappointment, anger...and pain; he reached for his crystal but it was gone...Aerrow...

"Reo! Your finally awake! I'm so glad your okay" Jade beamed as she walked over and sat on the edge of his bed

"I-I'm not..." Reo whispered. "My crystal..."

"Yes...the Sky Knight broke it. Now you're free." Jade nodded with a smile; she was sure the crystal breaking could only be a GOOD thing.

"Free...? How so?" Reo tilted his head obviously not getting it.

"Cyclonis can't control you any more, you're your own person, but if she find's out the crystal is gone she'll try and take you back under control...please Reo, for us, don't let her."

Freedom: that was something Reo hadn't felt in a long time; as the days went by, Reo felt more and more human, he felt all sorts of strange emotions, which gave Jade more reasons to teach him all about humans the good and the bad and about how the mistakes of the past shouldn't be repeated. Reo sighed as he stood atop his favourite place on Cyclonia, the towers, he couldn't be truly free...he was still here after all; he and the others were still trapped like birds...

And with that thought...came an epiphany.

"We're going to-WHAT?!" Jade gasped.

"Take over Cyclonia." Reo said with no doubt.

"...But how?" Firno asked, pondering this enquiry.

"With force, it's the only way." Reo leant on the table with a scroll with his plans in front of him. "Then we can be truly free."

"B-but where will we go?" Jade asked nervously; there was no doubt she'd be going with them but…Cyclonia had been her 'home' almost all her life; she had hardly ever left the Terra, let alone live somewhere else.

"Where ever we want." Reo placed a hand on Jade's shoulder; the shadow not realizing it was making her blush terribly. "Atmos will open to all of us." Reo placed his other hand on his brother's firm shoulder. "Together..." Jade took a deep breath and nodded.

"Together" she said in agreement.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and review!


	7. No mistakes

Chapter Seven

No Mistakes

Reo pulled out three scrolls from the mountain pile he has atop his corner of the room; he had quite a collection now most he'd 'borrowed' from the library. Reo set them down and placed them on Jade's bed. The younger sibling sat on the mattress, with Jade sitting by Reo's side as Reo explained his plans.

"In my eyes we have just three options. Just three chances to get out of here." Reo looked between the two of them. Firno had, what Reo referred to, his battle face on, like a warrior, ready for anything to be thrown at him. Jade? She seemed...distant, a small smile across her lips and an unbroken gaze, straight at Reo. Maybe this was, as the humans said, was excitement...but something other then his intellect told him it wasn't.

"Tell us what you got then, Mr Mission Specialist." Jade asked as she sniggered slightly, Reo rolled his eyes but with a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, making things drift from the current circumstance, however Reo shook his black and red locks to get his brain into gear.

"Alright, plan one, I predict that soon, Cyclonis will send either Jade or me on a mission, Firno would be following one of us, for example, say I was left here and Jade and Firno left." He spoke as if to himself. "You'd both find somewhere to his, to stay, and allow me time to escape, if Jade stays, Firno stays. Brother, you know what to do" he said as Firno nodded at this.

"Plan two; we could stow away on a battle ship, wait until its cleared for battle, and get the hell out of here; by the time they realize were gone we'll be on the other side of the Atmos."

"And plan three, Reo?" Jade smiled more and raises eyebrow, she knew exactly what this was.

"We just attack anyone who is in the way." Reo grinned his famous vampire smile.

"Surprise, surprise, Shadow Boy." Jade laughed slightly, patting Reo's back, hiding his wince at his befallen nickname.

"Right, any questions?" The pack leader asked.

"Just the one." Firno piped up as he raised his hand a little a serious look on his face "What if Cyclonis hears word of this? There's no doubt that she'll stock up security to ensure no one is able to escape"

"She wouldn't if her 'weapon' says it's a bad idea." Reo said with a confidant smirk

"How are you so sure?"

"Guys, quiet." Jade whispered; she could hear someone coming and it made her nervous, however the Shadow Brothers ignored her, too wrapped up in their own conversation.

"You know what I'm like, Firno, you know how I work." Reo said with a slight sigh, Firno frowned as he folded his arms a little

"Yes, and I know you also make mistakes." The smaller shadow said.

"What are you saying?" Reo protested at that with a slight frown, Firno was about to answer him but Jade tugged on his arm urgently to get his attention.

"Reo!" Jade whispered softly.

"What?" he asked a little annoyed at their conversation being interrupted.

"Talons are coming!" Jade hissed before she and Firno moved

Firno was already in the cupboard, papers that contained their plans back under the floor board and maps back on the pile in the corner, Reo was back in his corner and Jade on his bed by the time the Talons arrived; Jade and Reo both looked up at the same time with reflective curiosity.

"Orders from Master Cyclonis." One bellowed as if they were a Terra away.

"There's a shock." Reo rolled his red and green eyes before being pulled up by a talon bigger then him and twice his age, though the Talon realized just WHO he was talking to and was obviously fearful so gently placed Reo down as if he was made of glass.

"Alright, alright, we get the damn hint, we'll go." Jade stood up as Reo narrowed his eyes. "Besides, how bad could it be?"

*

Reo glared at Jade, for as soon as they walked into the Chamber, Cyclonis turned red crystal in hand and pinned them to the wall with the usual red glowing hand of doom

"Care to take that back?" the shadow growled annoyed, Jade laughed awkwardly at that and sweat dropped; okay so they were in trouble but Jade didn't understand why they were here, they hadn't done anything wrong…right?

"I'm beginning to want to take back my mistake." Cyclonis hissed, causing the two to silence themselves straight away.

"Master?" Reo questioned, for once, hasn't got the foggiest idea of why he was here…then it clicked, a little too late.

"Aha, this is the problem Reo War, you've lost your loyalty, and you've just proved it, by speaking without permission." Cyclonis dropped them and they landed hard on the stone and mental floor with a dull thud before she stepped closer. Reo sat up slowly before he realized, that it wasn't he that was in trouble, he looked at Jade quickly as She sat up as Cyclonis came closer to her "Jade, you have failed me"

"What? I've taught him everything he needs to know-!" Jade protested as he held her arm;' she landed on it funny when Cyclonis dropped them in mid air. And it was aching.

"You've taught him too much!" Cyclonis shrieked as she slapped her, the sound of flash hitting flash ran around the dark room as Jades face turned at the impact. The lilac haired girl grew silent a hand on the red mark on her face.

Reo suddenly felt a pang of guilt and a little anger at his master; how dare she blame Jade for this! However there was little he could do Cyclonis snapped her attention to him as she turned to face him and he looked up into her cold, dark eyes.

"So, this is the problem." Using her scarlet crystal she raised Reo up again so he was just hovering above the floor and brought Reo closer to her so she could get a closer look, staring at his collar, which was now obviously pendent-less. "This explains everything you have been feeling, Reo War. But don't worry, I shall fix it." Cyclonis whispered with a harsh smile.

"I don't want you to fix it." Reo snapped as he glared at her; he didn't want to change! He liked being the way he was! With his own mind! Free to think of whatever he wanted!

"You don't have a choice!" she hissed

Jade screamed abuse at Cyclonis, no longer caring that this was a women to be feared as Reo was drifted away to a steel table close by; all she cared about was Reo, and she was scared that he was going to revert back to square one; revert back to being cold and cruel.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you!" Cyclonis laughed as she half turned to face Jade before she waved a hand and several guards grabbed her before she could even make a run for Reo to help him "Take her away...I'm sure you'll have fun." The Talons grinned as they plucked Jade up and dragged her away while she kicked and screamed trying to escape.

"Let her go, Cyclonis!" Reo yelled wide-eyed, for the first time he felt panic, he was worried about Jade as she was dragged away like that

"No, I don't think so, Ill let her go when you're back to normal" she kissed with a dark chuckle.

"REO!" Jade's screamed, her screams echoing down the hall as she was taking down to the dungeons, knowing she'd failed; that there was nothing she could do to help Reo now.

"JADE!" Reo called back as Cyclonis attached a new crystal to his collar, he felt a wave of pain; something eh wasn't used to experiencing before he blacked out and fell into the safety of darkness'

*

Reo's eyes snapped open after god knows how long had passed; he was alone, his attuned senses automatically told him so. He sat up suddenly and plugged out all unnecessary plugs, crystallized machines died and Reo kicked himself off the table as alarms roared. Reo growled and punched the machine until the echo whined down and perished, he then stood and left without another second to spare.

Firno stood up the second Reo walked in the room. Jade attempted to, but she was injured too much to even try; she had bandaged around her neck and torso and around both arms and legs; the Talons had taken Cyclonis's; words to heart and injured her severely. The younger brother's hopes were dashed once he saw a brand new crystal around Reo's neck, his brother had been mind-controlled again, and he could do nothing. Unless...

Reo was about to bid a cold hello when his brother tackled him to the ground, before he had a chance to kick him off, Firno already had his fingers tightly around the new crystal, the pendant however sparked and electrocuted Firno, and sent him flying back onto his ass like a young girl throwing a rag doll.

"Firno!" Jade cried out as she struggled to even sit up let alone get out of bed; her voice sounded hoarse from all her previous screaming.

Reo War sat up on his elbows, about to go help his sibling when the crystal shocked him also. He bared his teeth and took it, as he should. Jade tried to reach for Firno as best as she good, a white blazing pain sent up her body with every movement; she was in agonizing pain whip marks burns cuts and bruises even a few broken ribs was the result of Jades 'fun' with the talons; she was lucky they didn't do even WORSE to her. She looked between Firno and Reo and understood enough to know this wasn't Reo's fault.

Firno groaned slightly and stood up before he realized Jade was trying to get out of bed, he was at her side in an instant "No, Jade, please you must rest." He gently made Jade lay down once more, like a caring father. "I'm fine, it wasn't a big shock..." Then Firno looked at Reo. "Brother...I-I'm-"

"Just don't touch me!" Reo barked, not in the tone of voice he wanted to use, the crystal was doing the toning for him...

Firno looked away, knowing Reo's temper was back and right now it was unpredictable with the crystal, so he decided to drop it and tend to changing Jade's bandages; they were bloody within an hour or so.

Reo cleared his throat slightly. "What happened to you?" He asked Jade, as gently as the pendant would let him, which wasn't much really, but Jade seemed to appreciate at least his softened tone

"Talons...they beat me up" she said softly; but 'beat up' was a tame word for the torture she'd had to endure.

"And her punishments not over with yet." Firno muttered as he re-wrapped the bandage on her arms, deep cuts and burns were embodied onto her flesh, Jade stopped him from wrapping it as she pulled out a small healing stone and pressed it to her burs with a wince, the burns healed enough so they at least wouldn't leave scars, she then let Firno bandage them up

"And why is that?" Reo folded his arms seemingly TRYING to look interested.

"When she's healed enough, Cyclonis is sending here away to Terra Bluster." Firno muttered softly Reo blinked at that but other than that he didn't react.

"Yes well, happy voyage." And with that, Reo turned and left.

Jade waited until he was gone before she let her tears fall though she quickly her tears away and suppressed a sob. "She's done it again...she took Reo from us." Jade whispered softly as she tried not to let her emotions overwhelm her; the Reo she knew and cared for was gone.

"We'll get him back, Jade." Firno placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "I promise, we can't give up on him now, we're so close on getting the brother I remember back." Jade nodded frantically.

"We'll get him back...we must..."

*

Alarms rang and echoed in Reo's ears. It sounded like Music to him, a small twisted grin spread across his face, causing Dark Ace to stand up again after his panting stance on the floor; the two of them had been training once again.

"War, get to the hanger bay and await my orders." Dark Ace growled as he stood, but in his gut he knew the Shadow Boy wouldn't listen to him. Reo gave an almost sarcastic salute and ran, leaving his Commander behind.

Dark Ace was right to think what he did. Reo passed the hanger bay and ran up the tower staircase; it was his favourite place to watch battles, until his cue came around. He watched Talons soar like a fleet of birds, flying toward the enemy. Shots of crystal fire burst like fireworks, the sound spread like an infectious disease, and men roared and jeered. In the meantime...he plotted.

*

Aerrow of the Storm Hawks lead the fleet of seven squadrons. This shadow problem had to be dealt with. Right now. He wanted answers from the Master herself, he knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had to try. Reo War...he was a mystery, and just like the Stratosphere, interesting and bewildering, he had to know just what he was!

The red head fought extremely well with his squadron and allies against Cyclonia's elite forces. Though, no-one knows what's so 'elite' about them. Out of the corner of his eye he barely saw a scarlet flash from the Cyclonian ranks as a skimmer fell out of the sky; it was strange, because the squadrons on his side were using everything but red crystals. Did something go wrong with the switchblade? No... As Aerrow looked again another Switchblade was destroyed in a flash a red, he noticed a figure was jumping on them like stepping stones-_The Shadow Boy_

Aerrow raced towards it, avoiding Cyclonian fire; why was the Shadow destroying his own team member's rides! Just as Aerrow got ready for impact, Reo was standing on the wings of his Skimmer, blades already pointing down at him.

"So, you're back for more?" Reo asked as he grinned down at the other.

"No, I came for answers." Aerrow growled back, knocking Reo's blades out of his face and jumped out of his seat. Radarr, the furry blue co-pilot took over, ducking under the sparks showering over him as the boys fought.

"I should have killed you while I had the chance!" Reo shouted over the battle and the gale force wind.

"Too bad!" Aerrow pushed Reo hard, hard enough for Reo to tumble over the edge. Lucky for the Shadow, the Condor was right below him. Reo managed to land on his feet and stood firm on the runway, looking up at Aerrow, expecting for him to follow, which Aerrow obviously did.

"Tell me where you came from, Shadow Boy!" Aerrow called as he landed, blades ready; Reo glared and growled deeply.

"You shall never know, you human parasite!" he taunted.

This was Aerrow's chance, he jumped into the air, swinging his blades as he went, and two strong bright blue shots flew off, straight into Reo's chest, sending him skidding down the runway, the shadows blades flying from his hands as he landed on his ass Once Aerrow landed, he didn't feel victorious, or triumphant, he felt like something was wrong, it had been far too east, no way this thing would let him shoot it like that.

The shadow had LET Aerrow hit him! But why Aerrow had no idea.

Reo stood again, weapons left on the ground, much to Aerrow's surprise. Reo glanced at his pendant, which was faintly cracked. He looked back up at Aerrow and a faint small smile twitched on the corner of his mouth, just as he planned! Without warning, Reo leaped backward off the Condors runway landing on a nearby Talon's switchblade, throwing him off and speeding back for Cyclonia, leaving Aerrow confused and even more interested as he and his team followed behind him.


	8. Terra Bluster

Chapter Eight

Terra Bluster

Reo banged on Jade's window in mid-air, as he jumped off a switchblade and clung to the side of the wall, hidden in the shadow of the tower. Jade, hidden with Firno as protection in their room because of her injuries, came straight away with a weary smile. Reo didn't smile back, but relaxed as Firno opened the window.

"Just as you planned, Brother. Excellent." Firno spotted then cracks in the crystal and frowned almost looking disappointed "...It didn't break."

"Shoot me." Reo snapped suddenly his eyes determined as he turned to Firno who looked only slightly surprised, Jade however went wide eyed as the thought of both brothers even REMOTELY attacking each other.

"What! Since when was that part of the plan!" She protested; she wanted to stop Firno and Reo from such a thing but even with her burns and wounds partially healed from the crystal earlier she was still achy and sore and she still had broken ribs

"Since now, shoot me Firno! You may not be able to touch it, but, after all, it was an accident." The famous Reo-Smile appeared. Firno sighed; he couldn't just turn a shot on his kin..."Firno..." For a split second, a gentle voice slipped out of Reo, providing Firno the confidence boost he needed; the younger shadow pulled Jade back gently.

"No! You can't just shoot him-" She protested.

"Jade." Reo sighed. "He never misses, and we're on a time limit."

Jade turned away, she couldn't watch as Firno pulled out his crossbow. Reo nodded before making the pendant an easy target, dangling it in the open. Firno aimed, finger wrapped around the trigger...and-

A gloved hand suddenly pulled Reo off the ride by the collar and dangled him in the air. Before the shadow had a chance to fight back, Dark Ace was already flying down to the Hanger with the shadow "No! Reo!" Jade screamed.

"Come on!" Firno pulled on Jade's arm. Just as they reached the door, remaining Talons were at the door. Master Cyclonis taking the lead. Jade gasped and glanced at her side, where Firno was missing. It was the best option; Firno must have melted away into the shadows, but unlike Reo, this pained him to do so. Cyclonis grasped Jade in her crystal's chock-hold and hovered her over to the Chamber.

Firno jumped out of the wall as soon as the doors closed, wincing and composing himself. His brother and his friend were captured, he couldn't save them...or he would get caught and they'll only be in bigger trouble. Firno sat on the bed, head in his hands, condemning himself useless.

*

Reo was thrown into a cell full to the corners with light, the whole cell was wrapped in tendrils of power, drowning him of his strength, Reo only sat there; despite his unbelievable strength, eerie powers and current situation, he was completely calm, sat in the middle of the room with his legs crossed, arms in his lap and eyes closed, meditating.

Ravess, the ego-maniac pink haired commander, and also Snipe's sister, walked in soon enough, giggling at the Shadow Boy's state. "Well, well! Look what we have here?" Ravess grinned, cat-like, Reo said or did nothing, head lifted, keeping his pride up.

"Cat got your tongue, War?" She hissed. Reo grinned, eyes still closed and sniffed.

"No, but I wish the Cat had yours."

Ravess frowned. "What a disrespectful waste of my time. You are on thin ice as it is shadow, if I were you, you'd treat me nicely."

"Unlucky for you, you're not me." On 'me' Reo snapped open his eyes. Ravess attempted not to gulp; his stare was cold and penetrating.

"You're little girlfriend is in the same situation." Ravess glared wondering if that would get any sort of reaction out of him.

"Girlfriend? Ha!" Reo said with a snort looking like he didn't give a damn, inwardly he covered his worry. _What have they done to Jade_...

"She will soon know-" Ravess was then interrupted by a blonde Talon.

"Commander, t-the girl...she-she's escaped." He stuttered. Reo sniggered as Ravess screeched at the Talon to find Jade, and soon enough, he was alone again.

"Good girl, Jade...good..."

*

"Jade!" Firno stood up as the lilac haired teenager ran in into a small storage locker that the young shadow was hiding out in, the girl hugged him relived he was okay before she pulled back still panting and out of breath.

"No time...save...we must save Reo!" She said as she slowly got her breath back "Come on, he's in the cells" Firno just nodded, both sprinting toward the cells, Firno staying in the darkness as Jade dealt with the Talons it wasn't hard for her to knock them out cold with her bare hands, they soon reached the dark, damp prison cells they didn't even have to call out for Reo as strong light seeped from the bars of the end prison which gave away his location, the two ran to the bars.

"Reo!" Jade smiled, but it soon faded as she noticed the tendrils.

"I was wondering when you two were going to get here." Reo smiled slightly, weakened to much to stand up.

"He's trapped in some kind of strong leech crystal, he can't do anything." Jade said as she noticed the crystal with a frown; whilst Jade picked the lock of the bars Firno stared at the crystal, once they were inside Firno soon had a hold of the crystal hanging from the ceiling, which died at his touch.

"Um...Brother?" Reo questioned, not even a Shadow can do that.

"No time, come on." Firno pulled up his elder brother and the three ran for it.

There was a twang sound from above as Ravess unleashed an arrow, cutting across a thin rope, which then released a crystal, induced metal cage over the three.

"Oh come on!" Jade yelled in frustration. Ravess jumped down from her perch as Talons surrounded them.

"Fools, you didn't actually think you had gotten away, did you?" She giggled coldly. "Knock them out." Before the Shadow Brothers could protect their friend, they were shot with small darts filled with a poison specially concocted for Shadows. They soon fell to the floor in a pile. Jade screamed before she was hit the old fashioned way. With the butt of a sword.

*

"Well done Ravess." Cyclonis grinned as a cage holding Jade rolled into her sight. "You will take them aboard your ship to Terra Bluster, it seems she needs to learn her lesson once more, and what of Reo?"

"...Master he's-" Ravess turned to the cage as it rolled by but the two Shadows had gone. "Where are they you fools?!" The female commander barked at her Talons.

"They?" Cyclonis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Master, the two Shadows."

"Two? Ravess, there is only one." Cyclonis sighed. "And my weapon is safely locked up, Dark Ace just reported that."

"But...but..."

"Prepare the ship! You leave at dawn."

*

Jade awoke to spot her two best friends talking to each other, both with the same evil grin "That 'Duplicate Me' idea was ingenious, Brother." Reo whispered.

"Naturally." Firno laughed slightly and Reo punched his shoulder brotherly manner as the two talked.

"Cyclonis will be fooled, at least for a while, I'm not quite an artist when it comes to moulding raw shadow..."

"You did a good job though, I take it the crystal has completely worn off?"

"It remains pieces in the Wasteland, thanks for that by the way."

"Of course-hey, she's waking up."

Jade groaned and rubbed her head. "What hit me?" She moaned.

"A Talon, I think his name is Roberto-" Firno was soon interrupted by Jade's giggles.

"I didn't mean it literally, Firno." She turned to Reo. "Hey, the pendant's gone!" She smiled.

"Yes, we dealt with it when you were being transported before following." Reo said with a smile, though Jade's arms, hugging him tightly, soon muffled that smile.

Firno sniggered, amused, and Reo felt slightly warm in the face; he didn't realize he was blushing JUST a tiny but. this must be what Jade called a hug...it was...nice once you got used to it.

"Blushing now are we, guys?" Firno grinned as Jade pulled away.

"No!" Both Jade and Reo yelled suddenly as they looked away from each other looking equally embarrassed.

"Uhm anyway...Welcome back, Reo." Jade smiled gently.

"I don't feel welcome." Reo sighed and frowned. "We're on Ravess ship heading for Terra Bluster." Jade gulped at that "…Uhoh…" Terra Bluster was known for a Cyclonian training ground, she spent five years there learning to fight and defend; it as now that she realized, that Cyclonis was making her have the ultimate punishment now...this was going to be hell.

*

Both stow-aways were there at hand as soon as a tired, bruised and bleeding Jade stumbled into the room before collapsing on all fours; the training here was extremely harsh and Jade coming back to the small room the three shared exhausted was happening on a daily basis now, but none worse then this.

"What the hell happened?!" Reo yelled at the sight of her ankles one was so badly damaged he could see the tissue underneath all the blood, it was a miracle she got here on her own too feet! "Why are you late?" Was his second question.

"I had to run the entire Terra with a Talon whipping at my ankles." Jade sobbed softly with pain as Firno picked her up and set her gently on the bed before he set about cleaning and bandaging her ankles and other wounds.

"What?!" They both shouted in an outburst appalled; they weren't even human and from what Jade had taught them the thought of one human hurting another like this especially someone they cared about was NOT going to go down well with either shadow.

"Which one?" Reo growled, his clenched fists shaking.

"The beefy red head outside- Reo don't!" Jade suddenly said as she realized the strength of the question, a little surprised at his reaction, only time she'd ever seen him this mad was when he almost killed Aerrow; Reo stood at the window, watching the named Talon bullying on some other females.

"That's it!" Before the other two had a chance to blink, react or protest Reo was already out of the window and charging for the appointed coach.

"What the-" The Talon soon had his mouth full of thick mud and grass as Reo rugby tackled him to the ground, the other small girls ran for it there and then thankful to be away from the man's bullying.

"How DARE you treat my friend so shamefully!" Reo yelled a glare on his face and grabbed the bloody whip before throwing it hard against the man's back as he yelped in pain and surprise. Jade and Firno watched from the window, Jade wasn't a cruel person at all but after what that man had done to her she be lived a little revenge was in order and she watched no longer caring what Reo did and just grinned and enjoyed the sight.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Firno asked amused though he made no move or indication he was going to stop Reo either

"Nope..." Jade sighed happily as she watched Reo beat the bully at his own game and chuckled softly before she sighed "I love him..."

"What?" Firno asked with a raised eyebrow and a looking her direction.

"A-as a friend! T-that's all!" Jade suddenly added stuttering a little and looking all embarrassed again Firno grinned, amused again; Jade and his brother sure did give him the chuckles at how they acted around each other.

Meanwhile outside the Talon was trying to avoid the whip "Who are you?!" The Talon bellowed obviously 1) Pissed off and 2) Didn't know who he was talking to.

"You're worse nightmare." Reo certainly did look a nightmare in the curtain of rain and lightning that had been around all day his green eyes piercing into the other with and intense glare; Reo took a leaf out of Jade's book. "Do you want me to shoot you in the crotch?"

"N-no!" The talon squeaked in fear.

"Then start running!!" Reo chased the Talon around the running area with the whip for a bit until the Talon did it himself, sobbing slightly in the rain several girls that had been bullied earlier cheered.

Reo came back to the window, smiling and looking rather pleased with himself "It'll do for now." Jade was laughing hard when he climbed in. "What?"

"You sure showed that guy who's boss!" She giggled. Reo stood taller with his hands on his waist looking damned proud of himself as he smirked.

"Of course."

"Oh, of course, no-one even touches a hair on _Reo's_ girl." Firno sniggered amused as he watched Reo's reaction; which was to drop his arms and look away.

"Firno, stop with the fantasies, Jade is not my girl." He said but he blushed anyway.

*

Things were getting worse by the day, even though the bully had been sent back to Cyclonia, after ranting madly about a demon attacking him with his own whip, and even if the training was lessened, it was still exhausting for Jade especially with the state her ankles were in; each time both boys protested and told her to take a day off and each time she refused saying it'd just be worse on her the next day "I spent 5 years here I know hoe this place runs trust me it's better just to get it over with"

Reo had to feel sorry for her, as the days wore on after her training she would lie in bed with barely any the strength to move, and he wanted to cheer her up, hear her laugh like she did when he punished her coach. He thought for a moment as Firno cleaned up the bandages after finishing patching her up again.

Soon, an idea sprang to mind and Reo crouched by a dark corner and started his little idea.

"Reo? What are you doing?" Jade peered as far as her strength would let her, which wasn't much. Reo soon turned around with his hands cupped as if trying to contain something, wisps of shadow, like smoke were seeping between his fingers and disappearing in the air. Jade leaned back wondering just what he was doing and raised an eyebrow "What is that?"

The elder brothers hands opened, revealing a scarlet, palm sized dragon. The small dragon seemed to be still, when suddenly it stretched open its tiny wings and yawned; Jade practically cooed over it. "Wow! She's gorgeous!" the teenage whispered amazed, Reo just smiled and let the small dragon fly around. "Reo…how did you make her?!" the girl asked her friend amazed.

Reo just shrugged as if it was nothing big "Talent." Reo said simply.

Jade was obviously thrilled with her gift, and she tried not to tear with happiness. Reo was being so…nice, so gentle, not minding when she hugged him, always listening to her, treating her like she MEANT something to him, and he was smiling more then ever; there was no doubt to her now, that this feeling that she held in he heart was real now.

"Thank you Reo." Jade said softly a bright smile on her face.

"It's not a problem...want one Brother?" Reo sniggered as the dragon nuzzled in Firno's hair spikes and walked around as if the blonde shadows hair was a nest.

"I'll pass." Firno scooped up the crimson bundle and placed her back in Jades hands, who smiled and stroked the tiny dragons head as it cooed.

"I think Ravess will like one..." Reo grinned a mischievous look on his face Jade stared at him and tried not to gape at him; her dreams _had_ come true.

"Why?" the lilac haired girl asked, though was already thinking along the same lines as Reo; it had been AGES since she'd thrown a prank on ANYONE and after all she'd been through on Bluster it would be well worth the laugh; at least this time she would have friends who would laugh with her.

"I only live once, I might as well live well, this time, I'll take a leaf out of your book, Jade." Reo stated as started creating another dragon from the shadows again.

"Yes! I KNOW you'll love this Reo!" Jade smiled, Firno shook his head, amused as he observed the two of them but he smiled. "Oh, yes this should be good. indeed"

*

Reo, Firno and Jade (who was crutched by the brothers) were soon at the door of Ravess's chambers; the lilac haired woman was already busy practising her violin, causing the storm outside to riot. Inside Reo's palms was another dragon, but a wilder willed and...noisy one. "Let it go." Jade whispered excitedly; she was tingling with excitement, something she hadn't felt since Firno was 'born'. Reo nodded lead the black dragon through the ajar door and opened his hands letting the dragon fly into the room.

Ravess soon realized that she wasn't alone, and was soon swatting at the dragon who was shrieking and cawing with the most HORRENDOUS out of tune voice ever heard, Ravess tried to swat the dragon away and even shot at it a few times but it merely went out of her reach and dodged her arrows; the talons in he squad all hurried to help and of course they just all managed to cause chaos tripping over furniture and each other.

The three outside watched hands pressed over their mouths as they watched the hilarious scene before they heard someone get too close to where they were hiding and decided now was a good time to scurry away, mouths covered by sleeves or hands. When they finally got back to their room they all burst out laughing in union. "I told you, you would love it!" Jade chuckled as she flopped on the bed and played with her dragon "Did you see Ravess's face! I've never seen her that red before!"

"Indeed I did." Reo sniggered; he gave the dragon a short life so it would fade away so as not to be seen again. As the three settled into usual conversation, Reo suddenly fell silent, soon followed by Firno.

"...Boys?" Jade asked a little confused as she looked between the both of her friends.

"Shh...Firno...You hear that, right?" Reo whispered.

"Yes...prepare for impact!" Firno suddenly said, arms over his head. Jade curled up as best as she could, above her, Reo acted like a shield as the place suddenly shook horribly, there was the sound of explosions and parts of the ceiling came crashing down above them, they were being attacked.

Jade groaned as she and Firno pushed debris of the roof off them before she spotted four Skimmers zoom past their new hole in the ceiling, and whispered. "The Storm Hawks?..."

"Oh not again!" Reo growled.

-----------------


	9. Allies

Chapter Nine

Allies

Reo War, remained a shield over Jade until the rumbling, cracking and shattering of the ceiling ceased; he could hear Jade and Firno cough through the dusty air as they tried to breath under all the rubble; Reo simply sat up away from Jade finding it easy to shift the ceiling that had collapsed on top of them, some of the dust got absorbed by his black matter that made him. Reo ignored Jades mutters and Firno's questions if they were all right and listened.

Silence

Reo frowned at this confused, if the Terra was under attack, then where were the screams of frightened men and women? Where was the sound of crystal laser fire?

A moment later he was answered, Reo quickly wrapped his fingers around the blade handles as Talons were heard yelling orders, struggles echoed in the hallways and the occasional yell or scream. Reo couldn't wait, something about this fight called him like a dog to an owner.

"No, Reo!" Jade pulled him back. "Please, stay here."

"Why, they're attacking us!" Reo asked surprised that she'd let them get away with this.

"The Storm Hawks aren't the type to attack someone to injury, let alone anything more. It's best to be peaceful about this...plus...their good guys, they don't deserve to be hurt." She explained; she knew the Storm Hawks didn't kill and tried not to injure any talons despite the fact they were enemies.

Reo hesitated before replacing his blades; Firno was removing chunks of roof and concrete from the door, soon helped by his older brother. Both brothers ears twitched just once before the quickly stepped back, there was a grunt from behind the door, and soon Reo acted as a blockade again to Jade and Firno as rubble launched in their direction.

The Shadow boy turned around to see the Wallop, he learnt was named Junko, was standing in the doorway, the whole team jumping into the wrecked room after him, weapons all pointing to the two boys. Firno hesitated before lifting his hands up but Reo simply crossed his and laughed.

"What's this? You guys never heard of knocking?" he asked with a raised eyebrow seemingly not phased by this at all.

"Like you can talk." Aerrow said back with a slight glare still on the defensive his blades raised ready in case either shadow tried to attack them or escape.

Jade laughed nervously at this as she looked between Reo and Aerrow; what if Reo's hatred for Aerrow hadn't vanished...

"You, shadow...thing...you're coming with us." Aerrow narrowed his eyes and pointed to Reo with one of his shining blue blades, Reo simply raised an eyebrow at this a she leant against a nearby wall.

"Oh am I? And why is that?" he asked

"We need questions answered, now." Aerrow wasn't going to play into Reo's tricks, but the Sky Knights sights caught on the bare neck of his opponent and he blinked before he frowned to himself; had the crystal from before played a part in this plot?

*

"Must you lock them up?!" Jade protested as the Shadow Brothers were sitting in a tiny cage, back to back in the tiny space; she didn't like this at all and naturally was trying to convince then to let them out.

"I only trust you out of that cage because you saved my life, I just don't trust them." Aerrow glared suspiciously at the brothers, the both of them raised the same eyebrow, looking rather creepy as they shared the same look at the same time

"Woah...dude this is officially creeping me out." Finn, the Storm Hawks marksman and pain in the butt, crouched down to Firno's eye line, gaping at the Shadow curiously.

"What are we, tourist attractions? A freak show? Get out of here you obnoxious boy." Firno growled annoyed; like Reo, his human counterpart REALLY rubbed him the wrong way; Finro snorted as he looked away as Finn sulked slightly and leaned on the window close to his friend Junko.

"Now do you agree with me about our humans being rude?" Reo asked sounding rather amused as he tilted his head to Firno's direction.

"Mine more then yours, Brother." The younger shadow responded with a chuckle, Reo grinned as the Storm Hawks looked at the Brothers as if they were mad; they were trapped in a tiny cage, being helped captive in their enemies base, and they were having a calm conversation as if nothing strange or bad had just happened to them.

"Look, let them out, they won't hurt you, Reo's not under Cyclonis' control, and how can you possibly let them answer your questions when their chests are almost against the bars." Jade huffed with a slight glare; it was obvious she was putting her foot down and was NOT going to stop protesting until her friends were set free. Aerrow hesitated for a moment, glancing from Jade back to the shadows before nodding to a dark skinned female, Piper, Reo heard her name was only minutes ago.

"Are you sure Aerrow?" Piper whispered to the red-heads ear. "She's a Talon after all, even if she did save your life, we have to be careful I mean, we don't even know what these people are." She said softly.

"Hey!" Both Brothers barked in protest at that; both of them had REALLY good hearing and heard what she said clearly even though she had tired to hide it Piper jerked back from Aerrow startled and Finn jumped about a mile in surprise. "We heard that!" They finished in union.

"Just let them out Piper." Aerrow said with a sigh; he was starting to get a damned headache form all the complaints.

*

Once they were out of the cage, Firno stretched and rubbed where his spine would be as they were freed. Reo would have found it easier to just sink into the shadow stretching over the cage to escape, but didn't want to risk having everyone be even MORE suspicious of them than the Storm Hawks already were. Once they were free, Jade stood over by the brothers with a smile. "Glad to be out?" she said with a chuckle

"Yes, thanks, Jade." Firno returned the smile, Reo just smiled softly at her, looking into Jade's eyes, really looking at them for possibly the first time...looking deeper...

"Hey, don't forget you're still our prisoner." Aerrow said, pointing to the Storm Hawk conference table, offering for them all to sit, Reo snapped out of his daydream and sat up in one of the chairs, the Storm Hawks huddled on the far side, with only Firno and Jade on either side.

There was a long silence that stretched between both factions Reo sighed before he decided he should speak first; if they were going to trust them he might as well be open and honest with them. "What do you wish to know? I'll tell you what I can, but you must understand, there may be questions we can't answer."

"Fair enough…okay lets try something easy…where did you come from?" Aerrow said, leaning his elbows on the table a she awaited a response.

"A negative Atmos, in a way, like a second copy to it. We call it the Shadow Realm. It's where all Atmosians gain their 'second beings' and power-"

"Power?" Finn interrupted, of course Finn just HAD to interrupt; Jade shed him also seemingly interested; though she knew a little about their world she didn't know much and so this information was interesting to her.

"I would have answered that in time." Reo said with a slight sigh of exasperation before he continued. "Shadows are more then just a silhouette. We're a...portal almost, you see, before the human is born, a Shadow can feel all emotions; happiness, sorrow, anger, contentment, everything. When the human comes along...almost all happiness is lost; we keep some for ourselves, but its the reason why Shadows are serious and don't like to be joked around. We also give you strength. Depending on the percentage of purity in the shadow in question."

"What percentage are you?" Aerrow asked before Reo could even close his mouth when he finished his explanation.

"100%, lucky aren't you." Reo grinned. "Firno here is 80%, he's still very, very powerful."

"Sweet!" Finn smiled.

Reo and Firno, and occasionally Jade, both underwent severe and strong interrogation; none of them minded though; they had nothing to hide and answered all the questions that were fired at them. But both Brothers had to laugh out loud at the faces of all humans when the question of age cropped up.

"You're dating someone who's _fifty_?!" Finn gasped at Jade who blinked wide eyes; she hadn't known Reo was that old in shadow years either.

"We're not dating!" Jade and Reo protested loudly at the exact same time, Jade blushed and looked away as Reo glanced away from her awkwardly.

"They'll get there eventually." Firno teased, his sibling then pushed him fondly.

"Yes, I'm forty eight in our years, Reo here is fifty, Shadows can live up to two hundred years in total." Firno concluded. "We can live longer with absent to our humans, put simply; we're the stronger side."

"Wait a minute, me and Finn are apart from our Shadows-uh...you guys, wouldn't that mean we wont get the strength or emotion you give to us?"

"No, as long as we're alive, so will your power. If we die, and only by the hand of another Shadow, you will live...hollow...but alive."

*

Reo and Firno shared a spare bunk, with Jade staying in Piper's room. Aerrow whispered to his team once they had left.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"They can't be all bad, and Reo had a really good reason for trying to hurt you." Junko muttered. Aerrow bit the inside of his lip in thought.

"I still think there cursed..." Stork mumbled, Finn rolled his eyes at that; this news was nothing new from the merb; he thought EVERYTHING was cursed.

"I like them, their cool. Besides, they had the chance to kill us, right?"

Aerrow blinked and paused. Finn was right, for once.

"Finn has a point, Aerrow, we shouldn't relax too much, but maybe we can give them the benefit of the doubt for now, after all they did what we asked and we know now what happened to them." Piper said softly.

Aerrow nodded at that "Alright, we'll give them one chance, but, if they blow it, then we do all we can to stop them"

"That doesn't sound like you, dude." Finn said sadly.

"I know...that Reo is rubbing off on me already...I'll keep watch on them just in case...Stork, find somewhere to rest the Condor for the night"

*

Reo sat and watched his Brother sleep soundlessly; his blood, well if he had such a thing, family; the only relative he had left in both worlds, he had to take care of him. Sure, Firno could look after himself, but Reo liked to be close to him; something about being depended on and needed made him feel pride...feel human…emotions were beginning to come back to him rapidly.

Then there was Jade...she needed him more than Firno, even if she didn't know that. He twitched a smile as he thought of her needing him for protection, for friendship...for lo-

"She's something, Brother." Firno whispered, one foggy eye open.

"What are you doing awake?" Reo replied softly as he smirked a little "And why are you bringing that up?"

"I know you're thinking of Jade." Firno grinned. "I know you all too well."

"Hmph..."

"Brother...you love her don't you."

"Of course not, I can't feel such a thing."

"You lie."

"I would never…not to my brother anyway, besides…just look at me, come on Firno...what would she see in me? I'm a monster."

"Oh trust me, she's smitten with you."

*

"I find this all so fascinating." Jade smiled from her hammock Piper had set up for her as the only girls on the ship they actually got on really well "I haven't been out of Cyclonia in about a decade, maybe more, its just so amazing to hear what you and the guys have been through." She said with a smile; she'd heard of tales of the Condor but she'd never been on the ship; shed never DREAMED shed ever be here.

"Same to you with the Shadow Boys-"

"Please, they have names...they don't like being called that. Reo doesn't at least. ...Reo is the greatest thing that has happened to me...sure he was a complete jerk at first, but under that cruel cold crust...I know...I know there's the man of my dreams in there." Jade said as he flopped back on her hammock and smiled to herself

"You speak as if you really like him…however…do you think that's wise? I mean, he's from the Shadow Realm." Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jade smiled down at her with a chuckle ""But that is what makes both brothers even more special to me Piper, they're to me just like the Storm Hawks are to you. They're my family..."

"I see...where were you planning on going?" Piper asked seemingly accepting this sure the relationship Jade had with the brothers was odd to most people but she couldn't deny that the three of them were obviously as close as a family.

"Anywhere...everywhere, somewhere we belong..." Jade said softly with a smile "I'm sure…that we'll find it soon."

*

"Storm Hawks." Reo spoke as he approached them the next morning, the whole group turned from the charts they were looking at and faced him, Aerrow holding a suspicious glare. "I'd like to apologize."

Aerrow blinked at that a little taken aback; the last thing he'd ever expected from Reo War was an APOLOGY. "You'd what? Why?"

"I'm sorry…for causing all this grief, we didn't plan to get you involved and it was not part of anything personal, perhaps it was at first but that changed a long time ago; now I just wanted to leave Cyclonia with Jade and Firno, and I've been able to do that thanks to you, so…thank you, If you didn't capture us from that hell hole, we might not have ever gotten out."

"uh…wow...it was no problem...Reo." Aerrow said, kind of shocked at all this it was a little mind boggling to be honest.

Reo smiled and held out a hand; the Storm Hawks glanced at each other all wondering if this was the same boy that had almost killed Aerrow less than a month before, Jade was leaning against the wall and just watched this with a smile; this was the first step and Jade felt proud that he'd decided to make amends on his own "What, never shaken a boy's hand before. I'm not something to be feared…not anymore."

Aerrow paused for a moment before he surprisingly, took his hand and shook it; as soon as both boy's touched palms, black and white spark flew delicately from there hands. Aerrow was about to blame his Shadow when he realized Reo too was confused by this; the sparks expanded into lights and twisted into tendrils, curling around themselves, they sank back into the joined hands and the handshake was broken.

"...What was that?" Jade asked, Reo's face twitched into a smile.

"We're now allies." He gestured his hand slightly. "Bond of Trust, it' unbreakable. I knew you'd warm up to me eventually, Aerrow."

Jade blinked before she burst out laughing "I won't bet on Firno and Finn sharing the same bond!" she said with a wide grin. At this Firno and Finn both blinked glanced at each other; Firno shook his head and looked away with a snort of defiance with Finn looking annoyed. Reo chuckled with the rest of the humans; the last string was tied.

Now, there was just one last thing to clear up…then he was complete.

_Jade._


	10. Lene

Chapter Nine

Lene

***

Aerrow rubbed his eyes with his fingers as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bunk before he stretched and yawned as he blinked barely as he body tried to wake up. He stretched again as he stood up and dressed before walking out onto the deck, the fresh smell of a new morning welcomed him as well as coffee and toast which piper was making. He smiled as he stroked the Condor's portable Time Pulse globe; he loved the Condor; it was and always would be his home. Then he noticed someone standing out on the balcony just slightly below him; Aerrow walked around and met Reo, leaning on the rail and daydreaming.

"Morning Reo." Aerrow said with a friendly smile

"Good morning." Reo replied with a soft tone his eyes still focused on the sunrise.

"What you doing out here? It's pretty cold out here-then again I guess you love the cold." Aerrow said with a chuckle as he leant on the rail in similar fashion to Reo.

"That's true but I was thinking about something out here…I don't know, something is really bugging me lately…it won't leave me alone."

Aerrow glanced at the rushing pale clouds for a moment as he tried to think about what could be bothering the shadow, in the end he decided to just go and guess; with Reo there was only a limited amount of subjects. "Is it your homeland? Or Firno? ...Jade?"

"Bingo."

"Aha, girl troubles." Aerrow said before he chuckled amused

"Oh please you sound like my brother." Reo sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry Reo but it's so obvious to everyone that you two have massive feelings for each other." Aerrow said amused "Well…maybe you're a little harder to figure out but Jade might as well have a huge Neon sign above her head saying 'I LIKE REO' in bright neon letters"

"You believe what you want but I'm not willing to." Reo said with a slight frown before he became silent again for a moment "But that's not the only thing bothering me, Aerrow..."

"Oh? Then what else is there?"

"I did something-"

Reo ducked as a pale blue bird flew in with a scroll in his beak. Aerrow took the bird's package. "Piper's newspaper bird really hates me." Reo frowned, the bird had often tried to attack him over the weeks he had lived on the Condor. Aerrow grinned.

"We all have that attention some days." Aerrow laughed at Reo's glare.

Aerrow unravelled the scroll and scanned through...then almost dropped the paper into the gathering wind as his eyes widened at the news in shock "I have to tell the guys..." Aerrow ran back inside and started waking everyone up, Reo rolled his eyes and looked back forward at the rising sun.

"I got there before you this time, Sky Knight..."

***

"Cyclonis is DEAD?!" Piper shrieked as she read the paper again and again her eyes wide in surprised at this news "An assassin? Like who?! Cyclonis has always been well guarded no one has ever been able to touch her!"

"Who would have the guts to do that?" Finn asked as he looked over Pipers shoulder with a raised eyebrow, suddenly Jade snatched the paper and looked at the picture which was from a security camera, which held a very blurry picture of the person in question, Firno peering over her shoulder amused. Reo still was outside, waiting for things to settle.

"Oh for Atmos' sake! I know who!" Jade gave the paper back to Piper and walked out, leaving the gang confused. "Reo!" She barked when she got outside.

"Good morning to you too, Jade." He sighed not even bothering to turn around

"How could you?!" She demanded, sure Cyclonis being dead made things easier for everyone but what bothered her was that he'd gone ALONE.

"What! I thought you'd be-" Reo stared surprised she looked so…well MAD.

"How could you without us?" She specified looking a little put out as she folded her arms a little annoyed; she couldn't stay mad at Reo, not really but she was a little upset he hadn't even told them what he was doing, especially something as BIG as this.

"...I didn't really think about it-"

Firno suddenly grabbed Reo's shoulders out of nowhere "Reo, you always think. What's the real reason, and don't try to lie to me." Firno stared at him the brothers knew each other far too well to tell if they were lying or not so Reo decided to be honest.

"I wanted to go alone because I, way too late, realized what she was..." Jade glanced at him, confused. "Cyclonis was a shadow, or part of one at least. Last night she intercepted my thoughts and tried to get into the Condor, I dragged her to Horizon, the point between Atmos and the Shadow Realm, and I killed her...it was why she never died at any other attempts, because she can only be killed..."

"By another shadow..." Firno finished surprised before he smiled "Of course! It makes perfect sense!"

"You could have told us!" Jade huffed still put out but she was forgiving him inside her head already..

"Hey, you were both sleeping at the time, it only happened last night."

"The press got it kinda fast..." Jade muttered.

"I put the body back in Cyclonia, the Talons must have brought it up."

"What of the Dark Ace?" Firno raised an eyebrow.

"Who cares? He's nothing compared to anything I've been against." Reo chuckled. "Besides, its over now, right?"

Reo still noticed the exasperated look on Jade's face "Jade, I would have told you when you woke up but Aerrow decided to blurt it all out. Come on you know I would have told you." He said.  
Jade was silent a moment before she dropped her arms and her shoulders relaxed, all pretense of being mad at him dropped "Hmm...alright fine you win this time." Jade smiled weakly. "It's not like I could have gone even if I was around."

"Exactly..."

Firno, while this conversation was going on, was looking to the clouds "I think theirs a storm brewing...a big one at that, we should inform the Storm Hawks." Reo too looked up at the sky.

"Oh yes...very bad one."

"I'll go tell Aerrow." Jade ran back inside as the Brothers stood side by side and analysed the surroundings.

"Very strange even for Atmos..." Reo mused to himself, his brother simply nodded at this. "We'll keep our eye's open."

***

Reo clung to the railings and to Jade as the storm ripped through the hidden Condor, the hurricane was tossing them back and forth. As they tried and failed to escape

"Maybe we should have found BETTER cover." Firno growled as gripped Reo so he didn't fall back like Finn and Junko as they were squishes against the window, Radarr was currently clinging at Firno's leg.

"It'll be over soon...let's hope." Jade sighed. Aerrow was (attempting) to run around trying to keep all the barricades from closing in on them.

"This is going to be a long night..."

As the storm began to die down, the gang were still in one piece with no injuries...but the Condor would need a good paint job. As the group cleaned up the Condor the Brothers stayed on edge. Something about that storm was so familiar to them. Reo was picking up some equipment when something came to his ears; a vibrating sound and the roar...of an engine.

"We have company..." Reo turned to Piper who was working behind him.

"What? How can you tell?"

"I can hear things a lot more then humans...far out for miles, and right now I can hear skimmers on the way here...and in a rush."Within minutes, sirens were ringing and everyone jolted.

"Oh why now?!" Aerrow sighed in annoyed as he abandoned what he was doing and kitted up before running for his ride.

"Always us..." He sighed before following his Sky Knight to the hanger bay.

The Brothers and Jade had helped fight Cyclonian's before with the Storm Hawks, but something about this group threw the Brothers off, comething was wrong. But they flew out with the rest of them, there was a fleet of about twenty or thirty men. As Reo got closer he realized a female was at the front. Unfazed, he jumped from the wings of his ride and dived to the next as the battle started, keeping count of those he took down.

"Seven already Sky Knight!" he called over with a chuckle.

"Eight!" Aerrow grinned.

"Not for long!" Using a complicated combo move, he took down five men at once. "Twelve!"

"How did you-Reo look out!"

Reo twisted around but faster then he could blink he was struck by a crystal.

"Brother!" Firno yelled and struggled to make his way through, hitting anyone who crosses him with his crossbow, but Reo couldn't move, he was frozen...and falling. Jade screamed, Aerrow was trying to grab him, but none caught him.

The female leader grasped him by the waist and threw him behind her, blinking Reo found he could talk, "Who the heck are you?" Was his first question, he hadn't even seen her coming...and that had never happened before.

"We'll talk more down here." The girl chuckled; her voice...Reo's eyes widened slightly as they flew down to the caves not far down, the Storm Hawks, Firno and Jade were struggling to get at them but the talons were keeping them at bay so far. The girl let the crystal wear off and Reo just sat there in the middle of the cave as the girl blocked the entrance, trapping them back in. Reo remained calm as he studied the girl as she pulled down the hood of her cloak; she had the same features...if a little changes here in there, it had to be...

_Jade's shadow..._

"What do you want with me?" Reo growled, standing up, but blinked when the girl, see-able through the cracks and holes in the ceiling, bowed ever so slightly with a kind smile.

"I've heard a lot about you, Reo War." She said as she stood back up. "You're names been floating around lots lately."

"And you're point-"

"You were kidnapped from the Shadow Realm." Reo had her full attention. "Forced into joining Cyclonia, soon joined by you're younger brother."

"Who are you, tell me right now or I swear I'll..." He took out his blades and lit them, the cave glowing in a deadly red.

"Come now, you wouldn't hurt you're own kind would you?" The girl took out her long cutlass like blade and let it crackle deep purple. "And you can call me Lene."

She leaped to attack, Reo responded with ease, sparks and cackles, clashes and smashes, leaps and falls; they battled to the best of their ability but they were on par, they were equals and Reo had never met someone with such challenge. Save his brother, and that was for fun; Lene was defiantly a shadow.

Soon, she purposely fell to the ground. "You're really good!" She chuckled. "He was right about you! Listen, I have all the answers you and your brother desire...everything you have forgotten will be restored... but only if you come back to Cyclonia with me"

"Never! What's there of value to us, we can find answers on our own." Reo said with a snarl; he did NOT want to go back to that place that had kept him trapped.

"Aren't you interested in getting home?" Lene grinned darkly Reo turned to the entrance as the Storm Hawks, Firno and Jade tried to get rid of the blockage.

"Reo! Reo are you okay?!" Jade called as she tried to find him Lene growled at her voice and turned to Reo.

"If you come, don't bring her!" She hissed.

Reo turned back around to see Lene had disappeared, frowning he paused for a second before helping the guys outside tear down the blockade. Jade dived on him and hugged him hard before checking him over like a mother. Reo responded, but his mind wasn't in it, he was too busy thinking about what Lene said...

***

"Reo...?" Jade whispered as she stood at the glass doorway that lead out to the balcony almost sheepishly; Reo was out on the balcony again, admiring the stars, as he did every night.

"Hey..." Reo smiled weakly as Jade slowly stepped outside and stood next to him leaning on the large railings

"You okay out here?" She asked softly smiled back.

"Yeah, fine." Reo looked back out. "Just thinking about what she told me..."

"What happened down there, really?" The lilac haired girl asked seriously, Reo had been kidnap silent about it on the way back; he probably didn't want the Storm Hawks to know what had happen yet until he thought it over.

"We fought for a bit...then she suggested that I go to Cyclonia for answers on me and Firno finding a way back home...but I don't think I should go." He said softly

"Good idea, it's probably a trap." Jade agreed; she didn't want them to go back anymore then the brothers did that was like going back inside a lions den even WITH Cyclonis dead; of course if the brothers DID go back she would follow them.

"But here's the thing, she was a shadow."

"Wait-what?" Jade turned and faced him surprised at that "She was!?

"She was you're shadow Jade I could feel it in my gut...Lene...that was her name."

"My shadows here...why?" The girl asked confused before she looked behind her and realized that like Aerrow and Finn HER shadow had disappeared as well.

"That's what I want to know..."

There was a moment of silence between then it was uncomfortable at all just there hanging between them like a sort of comfort blanket before Jade spoke "Well…whichever you choose...I'll come with you guys." Jade said.

Reo blinked and faced her at that half of him was surprised she'd be willing to go BACK to that hellhole despite what she'd endured. "Despite everything, you're willing to go back to Cyclonia...well, visit."

"If I have you two with me, I got nothing to fear." Jade said with a little shrug and a smile. Reo smiled back, that was reassuring to his ears. "Thank you." Reo said gratefully with a kind smile, Jade smiled at the expression on his face; when Reo smiled, REALLY genuinely smiled he looked so much...softer, and sweeter. The lilac haired girl couldn't resist as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, Reo's eyes widened and he blinked at that...it felt...wonderful...

Jade was walking away from him with a slight blush on her face that she had done that AND gotten away with it (Or so it seemed), when he returned to reality, he grabbed her arm softly. "Jade wait..."

"Hm?" Jade returned to his side, Reo facing her.

"What was that for...?" He whispered.

"For reassurance..." she said still looking embarrassed.

"And the real reason?" Reo raised his eyebrow, of course then Jade blushed deeply, she had never been this close to Reo before, not without him freaking that is, now he just…didn't care how close she was.

"Because...I-I...um..." She stuttered, she was tongue tied, as she looked deeply into his mysterious eyes; those eyes that could see right into your soul and past you, those eyes that's seemed to know everything and nothing all at once.

He looked back, his features glowing in the moonlight, slowly she leaned a little closer. "I really, really like you Reo..." He smiled...was this it? Was this what he had been feeling? Well...it was all he needed to here. He leaned closer and follows his instinct and kissed her, she jumped slightly but like hell she'd turn away, she was just more surprised that it was him initiating the kiss and not her but she wasn't complaining as her hands gripped onto the front of his uniform gently

It lasted a second, maybe two, it was short but it meant so much to both of the, Jade laughed in relief and kisses him back for much longer, one hand reaching up and playing with his hair.

Meanwhile Firno and Aerrow sniggered in the background, but did not intrude; it was a moment thy had both waited for and they didn't want to ruin it "Looks like I win the bet, Aerrow." Firno whispered, but inside, he was so happy for them...

***

Read and review!3


	11. Royal shock

Chapter Eleven

Royal Shock

Jade cuddled her new boyfriend, sighing happily under the stars; the lilac haired girl closed her eyes and took in his soft scent as she breathed deeply, a strange but relaxing smell. To be this close to Reo she thought would only ever happen in her dreams; Reo still seemed a little nervous about the whole thing, not use to relationships or any sort of close contact like this at all, but then again, neither was Jade. The teenage ex-talon know that they'd just got through it their own way; she was completely relaxed, breathing the same pace as Reo, head on his chest...she had to get use to the fact she'll never hear a heart beat in there...but that wasn't the point.

Reo had his hands behind his head, looking up at the stars, thinking; he didn't want to tell Jade of the visions he had been receiving the past few days, surprisingly he hadn't even told Firno, he didn't want to either, not until he needed to; the images he saw, of the Shadow Realm flashed in his mind nightly, the castle was the main thing that was bothering him… Reo just couldn't remember why it was so important to him...

Reo blinked and look at his company as Jade reached up and stroked his hair gently a slight concerned look on her face "For someone so young you look so worried..." She said softly smiling weakly at him as Reo laughed slightly.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly, sending Jade's heart into a series of flips as he smiled like that

The shadow boy sat up, letting Jade slip off his lap before standing up. "But...I have been thinking about her offer..."

"About going to Cyclonia?" Jade asked curiously as she sat back on the floor crossing her legs a little before she bit her lip. "W-well if you want to Reo, you know I'm coming with you, if it bothers you that much, besides, who can defeat the great Reo War?!" She asked with a chuckle as Reo smiled.

"Great...then we leave at dawn."

Jade suddenly had a look of complete lust, lost in the image that she could see right now of Reo he was stood there with the genuine soft smile on his face his body and face illuminated by the moon, the image, put bluntly was …breathtaking. She quickly wiped her mouth before Reo could notice the tiniest bit of saliva on her mouth.

"What?" Reo raised an eyebrow that smile still in place he looked the epitome of coolness and its what did it for her; Jade dived on him and kissed him deeply much to the shadows surprise; Reo blinked at her when she parted. The lilac haired girl laughed sheepishly realizing she'd just totally baffled Reo by her behaviour "Sorry…uh you looked...hot…as in attractive, hot, against the moon just then..." Jade blushed deeply now embarrassed; she wanted to go hit he head on the side of the condor for all the romantic crap that was spewing out her mouth. Reo blinked looked behind him, and realized what she mean, with the full moon behind him, bringing his features up and out, he just laughed nervously in response

*

"I'm still not so sure of this Brother." Firno whispered as they walked through the empty corridors of Cyclonia.

"Normally, I would always listen to you, but...maybe we should hush a bit." Reo whispered, his weapons out but not lit, Jade was walking between them, on high alert, he katana also out and ready in case of an ambush, as they walked Jade noticed that Cyclonia seemed different already; it was much, much darker even with the lights on at full power, it looked deserted and yet…she couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. Swallowing a little, she stayed close to the Brothers...

"Did you hear that?" Jade muttered, barely audible, the Shadow Brothers stopped and their ears twitched just a tiny bit.

"I hear talking...left over Talons?" Firno asked in a soft whisper.

"No...it's a different language altogether...shadows maybe?" Reo mused to himself. "We need to be closer."

"Oh, there is no need." Lene spoke, stepping out of the shadows in the same uniform she wore before he dark purple hair tied into a tight plait, she looked at then and spotted Jade, her eyes narrowed before she hissed. "I told you not to bring her."

"Tough, now what do you want?" Reo narrowed his eyes at the darker version of Jade. Lene turned her vision to face Reo "You and your brother need to follow me...she stays behind."

"She comes with us." Firno growled, lifting his crossbow up slightly. "I don't trust you."

Lene glared at Jade at this as if this was all her fault, she avoided her shadows gaze nervously not wanting to give her any reason to hate her more "Fine, follow me; there will be no use for weapons by the way." Lene huffed before she turned and walked down the hallway expecting the trio to follow.

"We'll decide that for ourselves, thanks-Jade?" Reo turned to face the lilac haired girl as he realized she hadn't moved yet and was still looking at the floor, she blinked and looked up at Reo's voice

"Oh...sorry." Jade shook her head, getting out of her thoughts and ignoring that strange feeling of her stomach twisting; this must have been what Aerrow and Finn felt like when they met their doppelgangers.

Lene lead them into the late Cyclonis' chamber where a figure as standing at the top, a dark portal behind him, producing shadow tendrils crawling slowly across the walls. Reo and Firno felt a sense of belonging as soon as they stepped into the very dark room, able to see through the blackness, Jade could hardly see a thing and took both brothers hands gently to re-assure her she wasn't alone.

The man turned around, a mop of coal black hair atop his head, narrow pale face yet kind dark eyes met them, he stared at them for a long moment before a small soft smile spread across the man's face. "Reo War...Firno Fors. You two sure have grown up."

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" Reo barked a glare in his face, the man grinned at this seemingly pleased an amused "I didn't think you'd remember me...what do you know of the Shadow Royal family, hm?" The stranger raised a sleek eyebrow, Reo turned back to Firno who shrugged looking just as confused as he did

"There's a royal family in the Realm?" He asked his sibling, Firno just shrugged.

"Well, if you don't believe me." The elder threw at the brothers a large book, written in strange non-Atmosion letters, Reo glanced at his companions; Firno looked confused, Jade reflecting the same reaction; on the cover was a symbol of gold tendrils wrapped around a letter V. After spotting a lock, Reo suddenly had a flash of memory in his mind, he kneeled down and pricked his finger, letting his Matter drip on the lock.

"Reo, what are you doing?" Jade whispered, glancing at the man who had a grin on his face.

"Opening this book..." Reo answered, the lock clicking as he finished; with a smile, the older brother opened the heavy covers and scanned the important pages with Firno who frowned "So there's a royal blood-line. So what?" the blonde shadow asked.

"I am King Zexion, or rather, I was, the current Queen, Vexel, exiled me." Zexion replied softly.

"Oh boo hoo for you, frankly, we don't care, what do you want with us?" Reo snarled. Firno was looking around the room, soon he tapped Reo's shoulder.

"Brother...I think he's letting the shadows into Cyclonia..." He whispered. Jade gulped and too looked around, but it just looked dim to her, she couldn't see the shadows watching them but she felt the hairs standing up on the back of her neck, she KNEW they were watching them.

All three glanced upwards as loads of tiny shadow tendrils spilled from the walls, forming a pointed oval, door-like. A portal. "You figured it out, with Atmos and the Realm joined together...nothing can stop us." Zexion smiled softly.

"Us? Who is this 'us' you're talking about?" Firno spoke up.

"You two and me of course." Zexion shrugged a shoulder. "After all..." he paused at this and smiled softly "You are my sons..." He finished.

The Atmos suddenly froze to Reo, his eyes widened and he dropped the hard back book as he clattered to the floor with a dull thud; his breathing grew shallow. This man...was his...father?!

"Reo...Reo breath!" Jade whispered as she shook his arm worried; bringing Reo back to reality; she'd never seen Reo react like that before then again if some guy randomly said that he was her father shed probably react in the same way.

"Wait...wait, that would mean that me and Reo are-" Finro said; he seemed to have gotten over his shock first his logical brain now kicking into gear.

"Princes of the Shadow Realm. Yes." Zexion nodded finishing his sentence for him; Reo, Firno and Jade couldn't talk as this all sunk in for them it was like the air was taken from the lungs; this was all too much for them, the Brothers especially.

"Wait a second…I-I'm dating _royalty_?!" Jade gasped as this finally hit her.

"Oh, which one of my boys are you in love with?" Zexion looked rather pleased and amused by this news.

"Reo but that's not the point-!"

"Where were you?!" Reo shouted, brought back down to Atmos for the second time. "We were kidnapped from our own world and only NOW you come and find us?!"

"I tried before, young man, don't you dare use that tone of voice with me!" Zexion snapped with a frown "You're mother forbidden me ever seeing you boys, ever since you were just a baby, Firno, and Reo was only learning to walk."

"Wait...there's only a month difference between Reo and Firno. How could Reo walk at one month?" Jade asked confused Zexion turned to her with a slight smile.

"We shadows can learn a lot faster than humans can, it's natural to walk around two months old, but our Reo was a genius from day one. I have no doubt Firno was the same, and to answer you're next question I'm sure you will ask, shadows can reproduce in both ways. We can simply create a child by using our Matter, or reproduce the same way as humans can. Both boys were born the human way..." Zexion paused as Reo whispered 'ew' under his breath, undetected by Jade. "Shadow women can give birth in 3 weeks."

"Too much information for one day, don't you think." Firno raised his hands to stop Zexion talking any more. "Where did you go after Mother forced you out?"

"I remained the Shadow Realm but on the border, also called the Horizon, it's hard to sneak into the Realm and get away with it, so I often came to Atmos. I read in a newspaper article that some Master Cyclonis had been killed...I recognized my son anywhere. I knew you were taken, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get to you, either of you. I can only last so long in Atmos. I'm not as strong as I use to be."

"Why did we forget all about this?" Firno asked, Reo could answer that one; he experienced it more than his younger sibling.

"The way we were dragged out of the Realm made us leave some memory behind." He muttered, almost to himself.

Reo walked closer to Zexion. "You were that man in that cloak all those decades ago...in the Realm..." He stared at Zexion right in the eyes.

"Yes...I tried to take you away from the pain and torture you're Mother put you two through." Zexion whispered.

"What torture?" Firno asked confused at that he didn't remember anything at all.

"You were both born with human emotions. Of course, all shadows do, but as soon as they're born, their linked to their humans and those emotions are gone by a month or two, depending on the human-"

"Our humans weren't born yet...only within the last fourteen years we found our human and were joined to them." Firno interrupted with a frown

"Correct. But, you still had you're emotions…all of them. Lene here experienced the same; she was soon exiled as well, she's been my companion over the past few decades. You're Mother often beat you if she caught you using those emotions, the only feeling she accepted was anger."

"But if this Vexel was so horrible...why were you married to her?" Jade asked softly

"She wasn't always like this, of course. But when Firno was an infant, she changed..." Zexion glanced down at Reo, a fair foot taller than his elder son.

"Our father..." Reo said. While he was talking, he was pointing (behind his back) up at the ceiling as the tendrils from the portal grew and took over almost half the corridor, and had been growing since they started talking.

"Jade, remember, don't touch it." Firno whispered to her softly

"What do we do, we can't let your Dad take over" Jade muttered back.

"I know...Reo's distracting him...we have time to think of something."

"What about Lene?"

"She's-...has gone...where did she go?" Firno looked around.

Reo was indeed distracting his Father, giving Firno time to close the portal...if he knew how to at least, he withstood Zexion's fingers rustling through his hair as the man smiled at his son's apparent happiness, though, this was all an act.

Firno had to remember; he racked his brain, scrolled through the hard book as quick as he could,but nothing came up. Then Reo made a sign with his fingers...Firno only took seconds to realize it was to resemble the shadow symbol for a 'crossbow'.

Firno took his crossbow and aimed it for the heart of the portal.

"Sorry father..." Both brothers said at the same time, creeping Jade out even more then the situation. "Not today!" They finished, as Firno made the shot.

"NO!" Zexion yelled as the crystallized arrow split the portal, causing the shadow to collapse in on itself. A rumble suddenly ran through the fortress, the ceiling began to cave in and fall on the gang, Lene suddenly yelled from behind them.

"This way, sir!" She was gesturing for them to run the way she just came, they all sprinted after her, dodging falling debris. Reo began to wonder if it was just the building coming down...or the whole Terra. Either way, it didn't matter-

"AH!" There was a sudden growl of pain, Reo span around, Firno doing the same. Zexion was caught, stuck under a pillar, he tried to move it but he crumbled as more debris fell on him

"Go, Brother, I'll be there soon!" Reo shouted over the noise as Cyclonis collapsed in on itself, Firno hesitated. "GO!" Reo pushed his brother further down the hallway before the younger sibling sprinted away making sure to drag Jade along with him.

Reo struggled to pull the pillar off, even with Zexion's help. If they didn't get out soon, they wouldn't at all; Reo took out a blade and sliced the pillar clean in half, Zexion stood up, coughing. "Thank you..." He wheezed

Reo nodded before beginning to run down the corridor, but soon realized it was blocked. "Other way, move!" He ran the other side, passed his Father, who soon followed. "There should be another exit."

Smashing and slicing any rubble in their way, Reo made his own path, Zexion at his heels, they sprinted down other corridors, before they spotted the exit. Reo was too busy looking at the way out and stumbled over a shadow tendril. Quickly finding his feet, he didn't fall, giving his Father the chance to run ahead. Just as Reo was about to start running again, there was a crack from above him, and the whole ceiling came down. Right on top of Reo...

"REO!" Zexion shouted as he screeched to a halt and ran back to his son; pale hand stuck out of the concrete pile.

It didn't move...


	12. Explination

Chapter Twelve

Explanation

Zexion panicked slightly as he pulled heavy rubble off his crushed son; Reo was obviously knocked out form the impact, or he would have used the shadows to escape.

"I just got you back...I can't lose you now!" Zexion growled as he threw the last pillar, Reo was crumpled like a rag doll, torn and in pain raw Matter oozing out of multiple wounds, but he was breathing. Zexion sighed in relief before picking Reo up in his arms and running for the exit.

The exiled King looked back at Cyclonia as it crumbled in on its self and around its foundations. He wasn't disappointed, he rather expected his sons to turn against his plan, he was more surprised that one weak portal caused all this havoc when it collapsed in on itself He looked around for the other three, Reo still in his arms, but saw no-one beyond the thick dust. He knew Lene and Firno would come soon, and the human seemed too attached to the brothers to just leave without her lover.

Zexion sat down, out of the thickness of the dust and smog and settled, looking at his grown boy. Reo was a tiny infant last time he ever saw them, full of life and a real explorer, and a little cheeky. Now in his arms was this very young man with worry and pain across his pale face, it depressed Zexion to see his son like that; he wanted to see Reo smile and run around, sparring Firno with a wooden sword. That boy was gone, only a stony faced strong young man, fighting for his World...for real, with his life on the line, remained. Zexion would have just cuddled his son and try to push tears back...if only he could cry.

"I'm so sorry Reo...I failed as a Father..." Zexion sighed sadly as he whispered. His elder son groaned slightly and his eyes flickered open.

"W-who hit me?" He winced as he rubbed his head, he looked at the destruction around him as he quickly remembered. "Brother, Jade! Did they get out alright?!" He stood up, causing him more pain so he fell back to the floor.

"Son, calm down, you'll do yourself more damage, they are bound to be okay, and the human-Jade is it?-has two powerful shadows with her, they will be fine." He said, but even Zexion doubted his words.

Suddenly there was a small squeal and the sound of running feet, the two shadows turned around, Reo suddenly to be flattened on the floor once more as Jade leaped at him and cuddled him tight. Lene ran straight for Zexion, her only friend for the moment, and looked relieved to see he was fine.

Firno grinned as he ran up to Reo. "Brother, you're okay! Wow, I almost started to panic back there-Brother?" Firno asked. Reo's squeezed eyes and bitten lip made Jade slide off him.

"That...hurt..." Reo whispered painfully.

"Oh god...I'm so sorry!" Jade gasped as she noticed the wounds on Reo "I-I didn't see! I'm sorry baby..." Jade gently hugged around his neck.

"Baby?" Reo had his tone back, a raised eyebrow made Jade blush as she realized the word had slipped out, and realized just hoe CORNY it sounded. Firno chuckled in amusement, as Zexion just smiled; at least it was one thing; Reo was settling down...in his own action-packed and dramatic way...

"Uh...it's a pet name couples give each other...d-don't worry about it."

Soon, they found their slightly damaged Skimmers and started to drive back to the Condor, Zexion with Reo, and Lene with Firno, when they landed on the Condor, the Storm Hawks were about to welcome them back happily before noticing they had guests.

"Who are those guys?" Aerrow turned to Reo. "And what happened to you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow when he saw all of Reo's injuries.

"Had the majority of Cyclonia fall on top of me...oh! Introductions..." Aerrow's cheek twitched as Reo just brushed the subject off as if it was nothing. "Storm Hawks, this is Lene. as you can tell, she's Jade's Shadow...and this...this is mine and Firno's...father..." Reo spoke as if he still didn't believe it himself.

Aerrow blinked at Zexion, this shadow looked nothing like HIS father; maybe not everything was symmetrical for him and Reo.

"I'm Aerrow, the Sky Knight of this team. This is Finn, Piper, Stork, Junko and my co-pilot Radarr." Aerrow pointed to each member in turn.

*

"There we go, Brother..." Firno mused almost to himself as he patched up the last wound, Reo lying on the bed in front of him. "All patched up."

"This crystal Piper gave me should help speed up the process." Jade smiled and placed a small green healer crystal inside one of Reo's bandages. "I'm sure it'll work for shadows." She gently kissed him. "Man you got me crying when we couldn't find you."

"Really?" Reo turned his head to her.

"Oh yeah, she almost ran out of air, screaming for you." Firno laughed slightly.

"Like you were any better!" Jade grinned as she playfully punched the blonde shadow in the arm which Firno shrugged off.

They all looked over as the doors of Reo and Firno's room slid open.

"We talked with your father; he wants a big discussion about his actions." Piper reported.

"Seems you shadow's really like to talk a lot." Finn laughed slightly.

"We're just too proud." Reo looked up at the ceiling, counting the rivets.

"Well, he said in about an hour, to allow you rest." Piper said before dragging Finn out. "See you then."

Firno glanced at Reo and Jade before clearing his throat.

"I'm going as well. I know what you two are thinking and I don't wish to be a spectator." Firno laughed slightly, Reo picked up the closest thing to him, a roll of bandage, and threw it at Firno's head with a chuckle. When the door's closed after Firno, Jade curled up beside Reo on his bed, playing with his hair. Reo smiled before kissing Jade deeply, just glad she was unharmed and safe.

*

Zexion sat down in the chair, with a mixture of shadow and human around the table in front. It was about time Zexion gave some answers... You know, it's so great to see shadows and humans mixing..." Zexion said softly as he smiles at the group in front of him.

"We're allies now. Only trust bonds us, but...I guess it's a strong one." Firno said with a slight nod

.

"I'm here to explain my actions and answer any questions, so, I best start when I first came to Atmos after being exiled, at the time everywhere I turned, Cyclonia was the hot topic. Apparently, it was growing and on the verge of taking over Atmos, and the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks was preparing Atmos for it."

"That must have been my Dad." Aerrow smiled slightly. "D-did you meet him?"

"Yes, once, when I asked what was going on as fleets of Skimmers and Carriers flew over me, to battle. I vaguely remember a photograph of a woman and a baby boy...must have been you then, Aerrow." Zexion replied, making Aerrow smile more.

"Cyclonia won, I'm guessing all humans know that…I did nothing to interfere, I couldn't, but a few years ago, something caught my ears. Master Cyclonis', the one you all knew I mean, her grandmother had planned something big, she had been looking at opening up the portal between both worlds, and let the shadows live with the humans again; at first I was angry, I can see on Reo's face now he thinks the same, but look at you guys right now! You're all living together without any problems! Okay, you may not like each other sometimes, but that's normal, the point is there's no constant battle, not killing intent, you showed me, that merging Atmos and the Shadow Realm is possible"

Zexion paused to let this all sink in to everyone in the group before he continued "Then the younger Cyclonis' took charge, researched more into it, and managed to find smaller portals, scattered around Atmos...that was when she stole my son...her original plan was to kill Aerrow yes but her back up plan was to use Reo to find other small portals, and the main one." Zexion paused as everyone turned to Reo, whose fists were clenched.

"I was about to fly over there and show Cyclonis' what I was made of, NO-ONE steals my boys, but I realized, that you were safe...away from your Mother. I heard a rumour Firno was with you...a-and I was relieved. You were both far away from the horror in which you were raised, I started thinking about Cyclonis' plan...and how it could have worked."

"I doubt it would have, I would have had something to say about it-ATMOS would have had something to say about it." Aerrow said with a slight frown as the Storm Hawks nodded around him in agreement.

"Maybe so, but don't underestimate the wrath of the Realm..." Reo muttered softly and Zexion nodded at Reo's response

"Exactly...part of this whole idea was to attract my children's attention, to tell them they weren't alone, I know now…that part of it was in my selfishness...and I beg you're forgiveness."

"Hey, the main thing is that nothing ever happened and it'll all just be stories." Jade smiled as she shrugged a little; at the end of the day she and her friends were still in one piece.

"Yeah, it will just be a rumour the Seaside Shanty will tell to get customers." Finn replied with a lazy grin.

"Not like anyone would believe those stories, would they?" Junko pondered.

"I doubt it, humans are naturally narrow minded...no offence." Reo said.

Zexion looked around at the crowd as they naturally made conversation, he watched as they smiled and laughed and he leaned back in his seat with a fond smile; it was truly a strange but inspirational scene…and for a second, he saw his old sons, the careless and free ones as they talked with their human friends…

*

It was deep into the night; Reo was sitting on his bed, content as he read through some of Piper's books, rubbing his sore arm every now and then. Firno was snoozing lightly from his side of the room, tossing and turning in his slumber, as Reo placed the last of the ten books given to him back down to the floor, he looked out the window in a daydream. He desperately tried to remember his past, it was so clouded and hard to understand, all he remembered was his cloaked father trying to save them, he sighed slightly as he failed to bring up anything.

Suddenly, a cold grip grasped at Reo's ankle, before he could yell for help or get himself free, he was pulled into the Horizon, as he reached the lightweight safe No Man's Land, he looked around for the snatcher. He spotted a tall thin woman floating not so far off, an eerie green glow shone around her, the harsh look in her eyes told Reo he was hardly welcomed, despite the fake kind smile on her face.

The woman then opened her arms, as if to welcome him.

"Hello Araxta..."

Reo froze, that name...it all came back, well, partly. His true name, his real shadow-given name...Araxta...meaning warrior or saviour depending on the context, named after the great King Yazuk Araxta, who would have been his great, great grandfather...

This woman must be his mother...the cruel twisted mother Zexion warned Reo and Firno about, he had to get out of here.

"I've looked everywhere for you." She curled her lip into a plastic smile.

"...Yeah well now you've found me..." Reo narrowed his eyes and he kicked his leg slightly to glide away from the Queen.

"Don't run away from your Mother, Araxta." She snapped bitterly.

"Queen Vexel, I'm not running away from my MOTHER I'm running from my past." He partly told the truth here; most of him wanted to know what happened to him so many years ago, but part of him wanted to forget it and to move on.

Reo suddenly jumped slightly as another hand pulled him back further, but this hand was softer and not as rough.

"Father..." Reo smiled weakly, glad to have someone with him against this person.

"You!" Vexel screeched. "I banished you!"

"I will not let you harm our son again, Vexel! He's been through too much already; let him be until he is ready!" Zexion snapped, a protective arm keeping Reo back.

"He is already good enough to be King-!"

"What?!" Reo protested wide eyes in surprise "I can't be King!"

"You are the eldest and you will follow the tradition, Araxta!" Vexel growled.

"He's only sixty, what are you thinking! He's not even of age just yet!" Zexion protested with a sigh.

"Then he is to learn and train here, in the realm where he belongs!" Vexel hissed her dark eyes narrowed to slits as she talked.

"He needs to stay with his brother-"

"Kratonis? That boy is better off in Atmos." Vexel spat harshly. She blinked when she realized Reo had disappeared, in the confusion, Zexion quickly left.

"Father, are you okay?" Reo said as he sat away from the shadows, Firno standing by his side looking concerned. Zexion climbed out quickly before turning back to the shadow, hovering his hands over it. A calm blue aura curled itself around the shadow before sinking into it.

"There, that should keep Vexel and her followers away from the Condor at all times."

"You met Mother?" Firno looked down at Reo, who nodded.

"Unfortunately...because now..." Reo sighed slightly with disappointment a she glanced at his brother "We have a whole new problem" He finished.


	13. Imprisonment

Chapter Thirteen

Imprisonment

Reo smiled a tiny bit as he felt Jade's soft gentle hands rub against his tense shoulders, the lilac haired teen sighed, slightly annoyed, not at Reo but at the fact he wouldn't take a SINGLE break. Not one. "Reo you've been working for two days straight, you need to come out of this room some time." She said, leaning down, her hair brushing his cheek as she pretty much talks into his ear.

"I can't, I have to plan the perfect attack before Vexel gets to us." Reo blinked away the pleasure of Jade's massage as he leant back over yet another scroll, to add to his mountain that already almost reached the ceiling. Jade took the scroll from under him with a frown as Reo blinked "…I was about to write on that."

"No you're not, take a break, come outside on the balcony with us? please? Firno and Piper miss you're intelligent conversation." Jade said with a slight smile and a chuckle; Reo rubbed the bridge of his nose, but reluctantly agreed.

Reo loved Jade, no doubt about it; but sometimes he couldn't help feeling like she didn't understand what was going on around here; he couldn't just 'take a break', Vexel defiantly won't be taking any time off in order to get to him and Firno and if they were going to beat the Queen to it, he had to plan faster, he couldn't afford to stop.

*

That night, Reo worked twice as hard to come up with his Master Plan to defeat Vexel, Jade couldn't stop him seen as she was fast asleep by this point, so without her distracting him he was completely focused at the task in hand; he had to defeat her; it wasn't a choice, there was no other way around it, he and Firno had calculated the scenario with their mother hundreds of times and in the end the outcome was the same: she had to die! He stopped…all these thoughts of her death and destruction of her army…he sighed as he raked a hand through his hair; just thinking about this reminded him of Cyclonis and her talons…was he no better then either of them? Their goals of war and bloodshed…did he have to follow them in order to gain peace?

"Am I…exactly the same?" He whispered aloud…

There was a sudden that shriek echoed around the ship that made Firno startle and fall out of bed and Reo jump in his chair in surprise. "What the hell was that?!" Firno yelled as he stood up wide-eyed; ironically holding his bare chest as if he had a heart attack.

"It sounded like it came from the shadows…" Reo murmured

"It must be a trick from Vexel, we can't risk going in-"

There was another scream, this one was familiar…and a lot more significant and it rang bells in Reo's head…"Jade!" Reo dived out of his chair, the desk almost toppling over as he physically shoved it out the way in order to run out of the room.

"Brother wait for-" Firno said, shoving on a t-shirt before he sighed "Me…" He finished as he hurriedly chased after his brother.

"No Firno, stay here. If I'm not back in ten minutes, come after me." Roe ordered looking determined.

Firno hesitated, but didn't have time to answer as Reo ran into the shadows…

Reo looked around Horizon, nothing, just the comforting blackness, begging him to dissapate and-

"Help!" Jade yelled again; Reo hesitated at that; he had to stop and think about this; was this a trap? He was ninety percent certain it was, and he was foolish enough not to check Jade's bedroom first. He decided it was best to wait…but after possibly the longest 5 minutes of his life, and Firno not calling him back saying she was safe (since his younger brother would have the sense to see if Jade wasn't in the Realm) he pushed onwards to the opening of the Shadow Realm.

When he got there he practically growled at the scene; the Royal Shadow Army (RSA) quickly surrounded him, though Reo could sense the fear in their eyes; Reo was royalty and he was a pure shadow that made him far stronger than most.

Jade was gagged with a cloth, her eyes streaming, her complexion slightly green from the illness she would have received from the atmosphere of the Realm but what really pissed Reo off was the sight of Jades back, blood sliding down it and soaking into her cloths, a masked soldier holding a bloody whip, as well as Vexel's pointed smile grinning at him.

"You bitch!" Reo was about to charge but received pointed blades at his throat, Reo didn't waver; in a flash of silver and red, Reo was twirling his blades in his palms, never taken them off his back except for rest; the soldiers didn't stand a chance.

In a few seconds all of the soldiers collapsed unconscious on the floor, including Jade's punisher. Reo felt his eyesight blank out for a millisecond, things became redefined and focused…he suddenly remembered from all the way back in Cyclonia, the crystal would often make his eyes seem improved when the colour of them changed slightly; despite not having worn the crystals for months now the crystal must have had an after affect on him.

Vexel clapped her hands mockingly at him, Jade by her side, the girl would have run had she not been so scared "Well done, Araxta, you'll make a fine King."

"Don't count on it Vexel!" Reo sprinted at his Mother, leaping as he was about to attack…Vexel pushed him back using a shield of darkness, with a laugh she watched him skid back onto his feet; Jade screamed over the gag but her words were muffled.

"Don't be a fool!" She giggled menacingly, sounding like pebbles being rattled in a metal bucket.

"Let her go, she's nothing to do with this!" Reo yelled.

Vexel tutted and shook a finger at him "Ah, but she is…how about I'll make a deal with you Araxta…" Reo growled in his throat, he knew what Vexel would say and he knew what this meant; Jade was a bribe…

"Stay here and train to be a fine King of this Realm…and Jade can go home safe…of course if you refuse, you can watch her die before we force you to the Palace…which will it be?" Vexel grinned her toothy shark-like smile; Jade was shaking her head, still crying; the last thing she wanted was to be used as a bribe against her boyfriend; Reo felt a little bit of panic in his chest. _She got me!_

"Don't hurt Jade…" Reo whispered. "Send her back…I'll be the next King…as long as you promise she or anyone else in my family, including my friends, won't be harmed." It shamed him to say it, but he had no choice, this was blackmail, and he couldn't bare to lose one of the only people that loved him and understood him other than his brother.

"I can grant you that, as long as you're a good boy." Vexel laughed cruelly again as Reo hung his head feeling almost lost, Jade screaming what could only be "no!" behind the gag; she didn't want to lose him!

"I'll let you say goodbye to you're little girlfriend…" Vexel said with a smirk as she untied Jade and released her gag, the scared lilac haired girl ran over to Reo painfully, punching his chest lightly.

"Stupid, stupid! What about the others?!" Jade sobbed, Reo grabbed her forearms and just cuddled her gently taking care not to touch her back as the human cried in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jade…truly I am…but we have no choice." Reo whispered, deep sadness riding through his voice; it was obvious he didn't want to go and if Reo had a heart it would be breaking at the thought of making Jade cry like this.

"I love you, I can't let you go, I can't let you do this!" She sobbed harder; Reo sighed softly a she pulled her closer to him and stroked her soft velvety hair lovingly…

"I'll find my way back…I promise." Reo whispered so quietly even Jade struggled to hear, and he was right in his ear; Jade heard it though and she quieted down and nodded ever so slightly; she believed in Reo…she trusted him, and he always kept his promises.

"Enough, time to go Araxta." Vexel snapped impatiently. Reo glared at Vexel out the corners of his eyes before looking back at Jade. "I love you…so much…Jade Rotaski…"

Jade struggled and screamed as she was dragged away by more guards back into Atmos "Reo! No, please! REO!" She couldn't stop the tears, the streamed down her face like rivers, she couldn't lose him…

"Tell Brother I love him for me will you…" Reo tried to smile bravely but he felt something strange against his cheek…

Jade gasped a bit as she watched a black tear fall down Reo's pale cheek.

*

_One Year Later_

Prince Araxta Vasska looked out at his Kingdom from his balcony window; his long, tatterd and ripped deep red cloak flapping around his ankles as the cold wond blew past him; he wore a blue tunic above white leggings and scarlet shirt, a belt around his hips and a collar to shield his neck; gloves covered his palms and his boots almost reached up to his knees; it was his sixty first birthday in just under a month…

Sixty-one may not seem important to Atmos, in fact, it wasn't important to normal Shadows either, but to the Royal family, it was one of the most important dates on a Prince or Princess' calendar; it was their Coming of Age.

After the ceremony, the Prince or Princess has six months before being given the throne; however it depressed Reo so much; here, he was only addressed as "Your Highness" or "Araxta." he wasn't allowed to show emotion, when most nights he just wanted to collapse and curl up under the covers. He missed his family his REALY family, Jade and Firno even his father even though eh didn't know him so well, he missed them all so much…it had been well over a year now…he had no choice but to stay after learning every punishment inflicted on him will be felt by Jade too, a dirty trick.

He sighed deeply, walking back into his room and shutting the doors behind him, shielding the glass sliders with a curtain before throwing his cape on the chair near by and laying on his large bed, as he spent the rest of the night remembering.

*

Reo War was looking at the crowds of happy shadows, dancing to music with partners while he watched high above on his throne; his mother was sitting on the throne beside him.

"Have you not found a suitable partner, Araxta?" Vexel asked, tilting her head towards her molded son; in her eyes her now perfect son perfect for being her hier…

"Apologies, Mother, but it seems I have not…" Roe responded dully; it was the only way to speak and not gain any punishments from his mother, then again her felt as depressed as he sounded.

"No worries, I have chosen the perfect partner for you." Vexel clapped her hands twice and the music stopped, thenhe highly favored and rich shadows parted to form a gap, as the doors the doors swung open.

Reo froze as he stared; time seemed to stop, standing with two guards either side of her, in a long elegant thin strapped black dress, her make-up perfect and hair made into a beautiful style…was Jade Rotaski. Reo wanted to sprint over and just hold her…but couldn't forget Vexel's stare.

"She will be here for the night, consider this a gift." Vexel smiled broadly.

"Thank you so much mother…I appreciate it." Reo said softly as he stood, and for the first time, he actually meant it. He walked over to Jade, still stunned by how beautiful she was…

"Reo…?" Jade whispered, kind of shocked by the stony face, she felt her heart sink; had Vexel already changed him that much? However when the guards left and the music and dancing started up again, Reo smiled, with his back to Vexel.

Jade's heart skipped a beat feeling relived to look at that soft smile again, so he was still there…she smiled and almost cried with relief. Reo took her by the hand and waist and started slow-dancing around the dance floor with the other dancers, Vexel also dancing with the General of the highest ranking, who could basically be just one stage below a Prince, standard wise.

"Reo…I missed you so much…" Jade whispered softly as they danced together; she couldn't take her eyes off him; eh looked handsome in his royal uniform…yet he looked sad, she could tell eh wasn't happy here.

"I missed you too…I'm so sorry for not escaping. I-I couldn't…" Reo sighed slightly feeling ashamed; he'd always thought himself so strong and capable of protecting Jade and helping his brother…but he'd been beaten by his won mother.

"It's okay…we couldn't do anything either, no matter what we tried to get you out of there, it was no use, Finro and Zexion couldn't even get into the shadow realm"

"That doesn't matter now…I have an idea of how to get out within the next six months…" Reo smiled, but he still doubted this plan highly.

Jade smiled softly; it was just like Reo to always plan ahead "Let's not worry about that for a second…I was so scared when the guards came for me, but as long as it lead me to seeing you again, I didn't care…can I kiss you here?"

"I don't think you can even hug me in public…we'll head for my room after this last dance…it's kind of tradition to do so anyway." Reo blushed a tiny bit, barely noticeable unless you were as close as Jade, who giggled.

"What, to do…you know?" Jade tried not to have a giggle fit at the thought of it while she blushed a bit herself; she's been having a lot of thought like that…

"Y-yeah…heh. But we need to plan."

"You're right…"

Did Reo sense a light disappointment in her tone?

*

Jade looked around the royal bedrooms in awe; it was so big! She could easily spend the rest of her life here, it was like a small apartment completely with a walk in wardrobe and bathroom. Reo took off his formal cape and tunic, leaving him in slightly baggier leggings and a neat shirt.

Jade sat down next to him, she pulled the clips out of her hair letting her hair fall down past her shoulders and back into her old style as she listened intently to Reo's plan, occasionally dropping some of her own ideas. She had to try hard not to let her feelings get the better of her…

"I'll talk to Firno about it tomorrow, he'll be excited to hear from you, he really misses you…"

"I miss him too…and Father…and even the Storm Hawks…" Reo twitched his ears and looked up, as a moment later someone started knocking on his door.

"Miss Rotaski?" A friendly female voice spoke, but was interrupted by harsh whispers.

Reo had to snigger slightly. "Poor Hillisan, she must have forgotten I was in here too. The guards must have convinced her we're doing something naughty." Reo laughed slightly.

Jade stared at him and before she could stop her brain thinking it and her mouth running away with her, she couldn't help but say it. "Why aren't we?"

"…Huh?" Reo did a double take.

"Never mind…" Jade said as she looked away and played with her dress embarrassed she let that slip.

"I better be going then…let me take you to your room-" Reo stood up, but Jade held onto his wrist.

"Reo please…don't leave me alone…I don't want to sleep alone…" She whispered; Jade had spent a whole year by herself she missed his presence; Reo melted slightly on the inside and sat back down.

"O-Okay Jade…you can stay here for the night with me…"

Reo was taken aback however as he was suddenly kissed by Jade, but no way did he complain; he hadn't felt her lips against his in over a year, and he missed these moments and he kissed her back, deeper then before.

The kissing soon lead to playing with the others hair softly, but that soon ended as things got a little bit more frisky. Reo soon returned to reality when he felt Jade sink into the covers, him on top, and her soft lips kissing down his neck.

"J-Jade." Reo raised himself off panting; why did he feel so strange? "We can't…"

"Why not…?" Jade sat up on her elbows, a slightly disappointed look on her face.

"W-Well we just can't…we're not the same."

"Oh…but can't we just-" Jade said with a slight blush when she figured out what he meant

"Jade…if my…uh-" Reo cleared his throat and blushes a bit "Man Shadow, as a better term, doesn't kill you it will most likely make a pained child…"

"Huh? Don't you shadows have protection?" Jade tilted her head curiously.

"Of course not, the woman shadow can always chose if the Man Shadow will impregnate her or not. If not, she can just let it melt away into her…we could be in trouble if we continue if you fall pregnant."

"Reo…it doesn't matter…I want your child, no matter how he or she turns out…" Jade kissed him again softly and stroked his cheek; she couldn't force him into anything more would she want to but she felt ready, and that was all it took.

Reo melted softly into the kiss; he had read the anatomy books that Jade hadn't had the heart to teach him way back on Cyclonia; but knowing this and experiencing it was completely different, he was nervous and excited and…something else he couldn't quite put his finger on all at the same time

When Jade started taking his cloths of he almost stopped her completely; Jade had only ever seen him shirtless never anything more than that hell ehs barely gotten that naked before…then again he'd never seen Jade naked either and when he did the both of them blushed at the same time.

It was a magical night despite the awkwardness sin the beginning the relaxed and began to enjoy it, there was no hurry or rush and they took their time just being together touching and exploring each other. By the end of the night at LEAST a few hours later Jade was exhauster and fell asleep cuddling up to Reos side whiel Reo stares at the ceiling wide awake and smiling over the experience.

_Incredible_…Reo thought as he looked at his lover sleeping against his chest, he reche dout and stroked Jades hair as the smile faded a little _But what happens now?_


	14. Escape

Chapter Fourteen  
Battle of the Damned

It had been almost three months since Jade left the Shadow Realm after seeing Reo for the first and only time; she was standing on the Condor's balcony, daydreaming as she looked out to the stars, smiling to herself; everything was going just as Reo had planned; the Storm Hawks and herself were heading for a small Terra close to the border of Cyclonia. It was so small and barren it hadn't even earned a name, thanks to Firno, Zexion and Lene's confirmation, the group have determined that this Terra is a weak point between both worlds, and this is where Vexel and her RSA will exit, and create a confrontation that could lead to a full scale war.

Reo had told Jade that a war was coming within the next few months, there was no doubt about it, the typical clues of when Vexel would arrive were frequent storms, a few Terra-quakes close to the chosen area and strange wind patterns around the Terra. The Storm Hawks pinpointed it to this exact speck of land, Jade noticed the change in wind pattern quickly and smiled to her self; Reo was right, as always. "Just hold on a while longer Reo...we're coming...'' Jade whispered to herself softly.

Firno however was inside the ship, going over a plan with the gang. "Reo plans to appear on Vexel's side, but he is merely pretending. Sad to say we still have to attack him. He's a strong shadow, he'll live through it-''

''I'm sorry Firno, but I can't hurt my son...same as I would never harm you.'' Zexion interrupted after a moment, Firno simply nodded at that.

''With the exception of Father, we'll all attack him; Vexel's army cannot be defeated by you humans, but you can help us shadows by stunning them using the solaris crystals. Piper, are they all fully charged?'' Firno turned to the female navigator, who nodded. ''Excellent...now we have to wait.''

*

Reo War looked over at the strong well protected shadows awaiting his mother's commands with a sickening look. He felt disgusted in himself, never did he want to turn a weapon against his own kind, with the exception of Vexel. These were innocent shadows, they were simply just doing their duties and following orders. He hoped that when he planned to cross sides, he never had to kill one, he would aim only to unarm, not to kill, he took a deep breath as Vexel ordered for Reo to lead the first batch of warriors into Atmos...which he obeyed.

The Condor was waiting for them on the other side. The Storm Hawks were well prepared and had planned this thoroughly, for within seconds of reaching Atmosion soil, they were struck by large powerful lights, devoured by raw light, the men weakened terribly. Before Reo could be affected as badly, he felt someone tug him down to the floor, Reo looked confused at first because he couldn't see anyone. "Brother it's me...I'm shielded by one of Piper's crystals.''

Reo had to seriously contain his happiness, but he smiled widely and whispered. " I missed you so much Firno..." Reo felt two strong arms embrace him for a few seconds before Firno let go; the lights switched off and everyone attacked. Reo looked around as his fellow Shadows were taken down by Firno's invisibility before they could blink.

He removed his blades from his back and prepared to fight, if this plan was to work flawlessly, he had to pretend to hurt his own friends and family, without hesitation he launched himself at Zexion, when all he really wanted to do was attack the soldier sprinting at Jade.

Zexion couldn't help but smile anyway as he blocked Reo's attack ''You've gotten stronger, my son...if that's possible. I was happy to know Vexel hasn't changed you.''

''No-one controls me around, expecting me to mould to their will, you think mother would have learnt after Cyclonis tried it the first time'' Reo said back as he smiled unable to suppress a grin the crept onto his face.

The battle went on for what seemed like hours. But both sides knew that this was only the first wave of Vexels army, soon, the final league of warriors would charge through the gap, and they'd have trouble. Most of the humans were already injured Finn had a broken ankle and was sat shooting at all in his path, Aerrow was bleeding in a few places but still standing, Piper had a broken wrist but she still kept moving. T

The Shadows were obviously strong enough for the second wave, but they were widely out numbered; soon, the first group of the RSA were struck down with the final burst of light from the solaris lamps. The team all looked up at Reo, who ripped off his cloak and royal pendant with a smile. Jade smiled at this she was bleeding a little form a cut on her arm but she'd fought well, she laughed and jumped on him, hugging him tight.

Firno reappeared as Reo saw a light purple crystal wrapped in a cloth fall out of the air. Reo raised his eyebrow at the cloth, thinking it was strange, but it was ignored when his brother hugged him properly. Reo clung to the both of them before literally knocking the air out of Firno as he hugged his brother hard, letting Jade slip under his arm. Firno smiled and hugged back just as tight.

''I'm sorry for being such a failure...'' Reo muttered in Firno's shoulder, his brother sighed and ruffled his hair.  
''Don't be so foolish, it's not like we could do better...'' Firno said with a grin, but that smile faded suddenly and a grimace replaced it as he looked behind Reo.

''How DARE you deny me, Araxta!'' Vexel shrieked, the remaining army growling and sneering from behind her. Reo stood up bravely and stepped back to join the row of his friends and family.  
''This is the final straw, Mother...I've had it! It's over...'' Reo said; his tone was soft but it was strong and suthorotive; there was no doubt in his voice; this was where he belonged. Jade smiled at Reo before glaring up at Vexel.

''It's time to give up, Vexel. This has gone far enough.'' Zexion said, a hand on Reo's shoulder. ''You will leave our sons alone.''

Vexel screamed curses and horrid remarks in shadow tongue. Jade and the Storm Hawks all winced and covered their ears while moaning in pain.

''Oooh, harsh.'' Firno chuckled "Such language mother!"  
''Attack you useless garbage!'' Vexel barked at the remaining RSA.

For about the fifth time that day, Reo ducked to the floor as low as he could, as Finn and Junko shot hundreds of solaris crystal tipped arrows and bomb like weapons, Stork activating the lights once again and shooting the weak shadows with the Condor's normal guns.

Reo gave it his full force this time. And with all of them back together, they made a hell of a job for the RSA. Vexel only tried viciously attacking either the Brothers or their father, craftily making shadows into her weapons.

''Two can play at that game...'' Reo muttered as he stabbed a shadow in the chest with a wince, he sheathed his blades back on his back.

''What the hell are you doing?!'' Jade screamed as she pushed a shadow back with her katana; Reo just winked and her before ducking and placing both palms on the dusty, shadow matted ground. Seconds later, large spikes started the sprout out of the darkness, through a lot of the soldiers. Zexion, Firno and Lene looked at Reo with wide eyes. Neither knew Reo could be as powerful to par with Vexel, but they weren't suprised as such.

The war was tiring, hard and exhausting, but slowly the numbers of Vexel's army dwindled down. Vexel got so angry that in her madness, she no longer cared if her weapons killed her men or not. Which it did by the dozens. Reo was the only protection the gang had against Vexel's cruel and inhuman ways of killing.

But his power was weakening. Finn and Junko had long gotten into the fight as well, with Stork still shooting at the enemies from the safety of the Condor, but he was fast running out of crystal power. This had to end soon or things could make a complete turn. Jade rapidly noticed Reo's condition, his arms were shaking weakly and he was panting; in all truth he looked exhausted.

''Reo, stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!'' She yelled over the noise in worry, she tried to reach him but she was blocked but the shadows she was fending off. Reo ignored her as he stood up, running straight for the centre of the battle, dodging and killing all in his way, each throw of his blade he winced.

''What are you doing, you idiot!'' Aerrow shouted and Reo ran past him. Junko was about to intercept when everyone noticed Reo properly. A dim light of scarlet was gleaming around him like an aura. Vexel snapped her head towards him, looking utterly confused, while she was confused Reo took his blades off his back as fast as his tired arms would let him and clicked the ends together. Falling and skidding to his knees just a few metres from Vexel he stabbed the ground with his blades with a yell.

''Everyone get down!''

The team only had seconds to duck and cover their heads; almost the entire area was agleam in a bright stunning white. The light dimmed after a few seconds. Jade rubbed her eyes, it took her eyes about a minute to adjust from the harsh light that had pierced through her closed eyelids. She stood up with her jaw wide open in shock; all the shadows, the remaining RSA...were dust. No-one said anything as the shooting stopped, the yells and cries died down...and silence echoed in their ears. Jade snapped back into reality and looked around for Reo until she spotted him; he was still kneeling and clutching to his blades, but he looked only half alive: his skin was severely burnt, the remaining pale skin was burnt crisp and black, Matter pouring form his wounds.

She gasped as Vexel was in the same condition, possibly worse...just how powerful were they to live through that? The other Shadows were shielded weakly by Reo, but were still wounded by the light, but not enough to stop them running to the causality.

''Reo! Reo, talk to me!'' Firno yelled, half in shock and half in awe, collapsing on his knees next to his brother Reo weakly lifted his head as everyone gathered around.  
''D-Did it work...?'' Reo gurgled, matter building up in his throat.  
''Yes...their all gone...'' Jade panted, she really couldn't get her mind around it.  
''You IDIOT, you absolute fool!'' Zexion shouted, more out of fear. ''But you're a brave fool...''

Suddenly, they were all taken by surprise as a small black tendril wrapped itself around Reo's neck and lifted him high into the air...strangling him. The gang turned. Vexel very slowly and very weakly stood up.  
''You'll die...right here...right now...'' Vexel spat.  
''Go burn in hell!'' Jade screamed as she thrust her katana into Vexel's chest; her kanata was embed with a solaris crystal causing more damage; Vexel shrieked into the dimming sky, as she fell back, the tendril dropped Reo to the ground with a thud. Reo gasped for breath before coughing.

Zexion, Lene and Firno worked together to try and ease Reo's pain as best they could. ''We need to get him into the Condor, quickly.'' Lene said. It was then when Reo fell unconscious.

*

Reo awoke with a groan almost twenty four hours later, resting in a dark corner, bed-ridden and Jade by his side dabbed at his forehead with a damp cloth. ''Hey.'' Jade said softly with a smile as he opened his eyes and focused on her; she looked tired and had a bandage around her own forehead and left arm

''Hi...'' Reo coughed into his hand, bandages and plaster on most of his body, he slowly and steadily sat up, leaning on his pillows. ''Are you okay?''

''Idiot it's you, you have to be worried about, I'm fine I'm tougher than I look'' Jade grinned and stroked his hair softly, it was only them in the room; Firno was asleep next door and all the other Storm Hawks were still recovering. Jade however had sat by Reo's bed the whole time; she had been terrified the past day,even though she saw Reo's recovery right before her eyes, it scared her a lot to think of what would happen if she lost him forever...especially with the news she had to tell him.

''Reo...before the others come to see you…I need to tell you something…it's really important you know before anyone else'' Jade whispered, trying to stop herself from giggling; she was nervous, which was natural but she was also excited

Reo looked at her with a slight raised eyebrow but he nodded ''Go ahead...'' He smiled weakly.  
''You know a few months ago...we, uh...made love.'' Jade blushed deeply as she remembered it herself  
''Yes...why would I forget?'' Reo smiled more and stroked the top of her hand as she clasped his gently.  
''Well…there's no other way to say this…but…I'm pregnant.''

Reo's smile faded and his eyes became wide; he really didn't expect this; loads of questions filled his head as his mind raced; How was this possible? Would the baby be able to survive? And if it did, what would it be like? Reo began to feel a panic in his chest.  
''Really...?'' He whispered softly and Jade nodded as she squeezed his hand.  
''Four tests, all positive.''

Reo stopped his thoughts; he was worrying over nothing….possibly. Right now, he needed to think of the lighter side...He was going to be a father, soon he would hold his child, one life he helped to create...and all his worries melted away.

Jade kissed him gently when she saw him smile before she giggled ''You're going to be a Daddy...''

''Then I'll be the best Dad in the Atmos AND the Shadow Realm.'' Reo grinned.


	15. Half Human

Chapter Fifteen

Half Human

Reo held his breath for longer he thought he could as he slowly, nervously extended his arms as Jade passed a tiny bundle wrapped in a soft blue blanket across to him. "Mind the head..." Jade mumbled weakly, looking tired but very happy.

Reo had the baby's head resting in one palm, the other arm keeping the body level, as he admired his child…his son; he couldn't breathe even though he wanted to; it was almost too unreal.

"Brother..." Firno shook his shoulder very gently with a soft smile. "Breath before you pass out."

Reo nodded and held the baby boy close to his chest; he may still have a chill around him, but the baby seemed to enjoy being held close by anybody. Reo leant back in his chair and smiled as the shock was worn away by awe. He stroked the feathery locks, curled atop his sons head; it was almost like looking in a mirror, black and red hair and his face pretty much resembled Reo; the new father rocked himself slightly as the baby stirred, something the back of his mind told him to do, even though he had no idea how to look after a child it was all parental instinct.

Jade's pregnancy went amazingly; both parents were worried about how the baby would turn out like. Thankfully, Reo kept a regular check on the shadow part of the baby, and it seemed like the human side of the tiny child was winning, they had nothing to fear. Jade was nervous about being a mother at first, but as the months ticked by, as Reo held her hand through the baby shops and the parents curled up together to feel the babies kicking, she was excited by the end of it.

Sure, the birth was like torture, and the Doctors looked like they had a few rounds with an angry Wallop, but the tiny baby was worth it. Jade had to smile when the midwives cooed over such acute baby, after all it's not everyday you see a child with natural black and red hair.

Jade watched Reo connect with their child, and tried not to cry with happiness. Sure, she was over emotional at the moment, any new mother would be, but she guessed this moment would bring tears to anyone's eyes, if you knew what they had gone through.

"Hello little one..." Reo smiled down at the baby. "I'm your Dad..." Firno grinned and leant down to look at his nephew.  
"And I'm your Uncle." He grinned as he gave a little wave even though the baby was asleep.  
Reo stood up and sat on the edge of Jade's bed. "We're going to look after you...no-one will ever hurt you, son."  
"We better name him before YOU'RE Dad gets here." Jade smiled as she slowly and carefully sat up onto the cushions, reaching over and stroking the babies' hair; Zexion had been grinning like an idiot when he realized he had a grandson on the way and had been coming to visit and fuss over Jade ever since her stomach had started to swell like a balloon.

"Shadow name or human name?" Reo shuffled down so he was level to Jade, the baby still asleep in his arms.

"A Shadow name, since he hasn't got much left in him, it'd be nice to let him have a Shadow name." Jade said with a smile

"Hm...Brother? What do you think?" Reo turned to Firno after gently placing the boy back into Jade's arms.

"Um...something strong, but not weird enough to get beaten in the school yard." Firno

chuckled slightly.

"And not one that hurts children's ears when they call him." Jade giggled as she cuddled her son close, brushing her nose against his with a smile; there was no feeling in the world greater then holding your child close with the greatest man anyone could ask for stroking your hair as he thinks.

"Well how about Saik? Means wise." Firno thought out loud.  
"...Nah, wouldn't suit him." Jade shook her head.  
"Keeran?" Firno said next.

Jade paused and looked at the baby. She thought it over and smiled.  
"Yeah...Keeran War......I like the sound of that…what about a second name?" She asked softly with a smile

"Wait, isn't the child supposed to take your name, since we're not married." Reo asked surprised at this as he raised an eyebrow.  
"But I want him to have your name...so it's tough." Jade poked her tongue out playfully at him" Speaking of your names seen as your shadow name is Araxta we can change that and use it…Hmm I always liked Adrian…"  
"Hmmmm I like that" Roe said with a chuckle as Reo rubbed the back of his head.  
Jade nodded, not budging on her decision.

"Keeran Adrian War..." Came a soft and excited voice. Zexion closed the curtains behind him, beaming; Zexion was also very ecstatic about the baby, saying he'd always wanted a grandchild.

"Hey grand-dad." Jade smiled as Zexion grinned and walked around. Jade gave Keeran one last gentle squeeze before lifting him up into his grandfather's arms.

"Whoa...this takes me back to when Reo was born...deja vu." Zexion smiled down at Keeran. "Looks just like you son." The new King looked up and smiled at Reo, who was back on Jade's bed, cuddling the mother of his child.

Soon the bed was almost crowded by new guests as the Storm Hawks came in. Poor Keeran was hardly out of someone's arms until the nurse told them that visiting times were over. Reo, however, was aloud to stay for a little while longer.

"Looks like from now on, things are finally settling down." Reo smiled, Jade in his arms as they both looked over at the clear cot, holding their baby.

"Yeah...the whole thing with Vexel is finally over, we can lead our own lives, just like we said we would" Jade rested her head on Reo's chest with a yawn, Reo running his fingers through her lilac hair.

"We're finally free..." she murmured before she drifted off to sleep.

*

One year later

Reo stretched his arms before opening the front door. "I'm home!" He said cheerfully as he walked in, a typical day for any family; father comes home from work to be greeted by his family.

"Dada!" Keeran giggled as he raced to Reo's feet and clung to the trousers. Reo smiled and picked his son up and rested him on his hip; Keeran's intelligence was outstanding for his age; by four months he was already attempting to walk, and said his first word at six months. The bit of shadow Keeran still had allowed this to happen, since Shadow babies learn things a lot faster.

"Hello my boy." Reo smiled. "Where's your mum?" Reo walked into the kitchen, where Keeran was pointing. Jade was sitting on the table in the centre of the large kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Sorry I'm late coming back." He said as he kissed Jade gently with a smile.

Finally, things finally started looking normal, Reo managed to fond and held a good paying job, which allowed them to buy a great house in Atmosia; a place where Jade had always wanted to go and settle down on. Keeran was raised like any other child; the small child adored his father, clinging to Reo after he returned home from work. Keeran refused to do anything unless Reo fed him breakfast in the morning, since Reo never slept; he was always ready when Keeran was.

Jade never got upset when Keeran asked for Reo or sits by the front door when the child hears his father's Skimmer pull in. Jade and Keeran still had a very tight bond, since Jade was always there to play with him until Reo came home. She never got annoyed because she knew that many mothers were alone, or had a bad father looking after their child; she was the lucky ones who had someone to love and look after her son without hesitation.

"Keeran explored the shadows again today." Jade said after kissing him back.  
"Again?" Reo sighed. "Keeran I told you not to." He replied, sitting Keeran on the table edge, keeping his arms at the ready incase he fell.  
"...Sorry Dada..." Keeran muttered in an adorable tone, playing with the hem of his top in a shy and sheepish way; it was so adorably cute, that Jade melted at that expression.  
"Aww...how can you stay mad at him." Jade teased as she cuddled Keeran with a chuckle, Reo grinned and played along.  
"I can." He crossed his arms and looked away with his eyes shut.  
"Dada?" Keeran reached over and tugged on one of Reo's spikes.  
"Nope, I'm unhappy." Reo shook his head, Keeran tilted his head slightly and crawled across to Reo and poked at his face.  
"Smile, Dada..."

"Yeah, smile Reo." Jade giggled, joining in; Reo frowned but he couldn't hold it for long as Keeran looked ready to cry when Reo wouldn't smile, Reo chuckled and ruffled his son's hair gently "You guys are mean to me..."

*

"Reo, your son is in the Shadows again." Jade giggled.  
"MY son?" Reo rolled his eyes. "I got him..." Reo stood up off the sofa, placing his book aside and walked into a dark corner.

"Keeran?" Reo called into the darkness. "Come on son it's too dangerous in here..."  
"Yes it is." Came a cold chilling voice, Reo spun around as he froze in shock; it couldn't be...not now.

"No...Not you..." He whispered a slight panic in his chest. "Let my son go!"

Vexel snarled, Keeran struggling in her arms, a hand over his mouth; the poor child looked absolutely terrified in Vexels arms

"So...you had a child…" Vexel purred looked down at the terrified child a look of disgust on her face. "Half shadow...half human...how disgusting." She hissed.

"Let him go, Vexel, he has nothing to do with this!" Reo shouted, his anger bubbling up from the surface at calling his son disgusting.

"He has EVERYTHING to do with this! Is this why you left?! Is this why you deceived me?!" Vexel snapped as she held Keeran out by just his arm leaving him to dangle helplessly in the air; the baby screamed and cried, the sound of his chills scared and in pain went right through him..

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Reo took out his blades and shot at Vexel, as far away from Keeran as he could, however he moved swiftly, dodging the shots and held Keeran close to her again, like a shield. Reo ceased fire; he knew it was far to risky to try and attack Vexel while she used his son like that "Keeran was not the reason, Vexel...I didn't even know Jade was pregnant until afterwards!" He roared, oh he was really pissed; no-one harmed his child and got away with it.

"Hm..." Vexel stroked Keeran's hair to calm the child, which didn't work. "I see...so you left to be 'free', yes?"  
"I need my own life, not yours! Not the one you tried to force on me!" He snarled.  
"Interesting, Araxta..." Vexel said amused as she continued stroking the frightends childs hair like he was a pet.  
"How the hell did you survive the war...?" Reo narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm never gone, Araxta, I have my ways" She said as she grinned evilly. "And I see your father," She spat at the word 'father' as if it was a curse in itself "Is ruling your world."  
"I don't want it!" Reo snapped back "I never wanted to rule! I never asked to be a prince! I never asked for ANY of the shit you put me through!"  
"It's tough! Now...I can't believe I have to go through this again...either take the throne or your son dies."

"Same old Vexel...you still haven't learned your lesson" said a whisper. Suddenly Vexel screeched and dropped Keeran as she was blasted sideways; Reo drifted as fast as he could and caught him, holding him tightly, as Keeran clung to Reo and hid his face into his shoulder, shaking.

"Shh, it's okay Keeran..." Reo looked up to see Vexel hurry off back into the Realm. The second figure was Firno...he sighed in relief. Firno kicked his legs until he was with his Brother.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked and Reo nodded.  
"Yeah...I think Keeran's in shock." Reo said, looking his son over. "But other then that, he's unharmed...let's get back to Jade..."

"She's back again?!" Jade gasped, clutching Keeran close and stroking his hair softly.  
"Yeah...still not backing down about the whole 'me ruling the Realm' thing" Reo rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I never thought I'd say this but she's seriously giving me a headache."

"I wouldn't worry; it won't be long until she finally learns that it just won't work with you, your far to stubborn and set in your ways brother to conform to what she wants, as long as we work together she'll get the hint" Firno replied, leaning on the nearest wall.

"Yeah but then we hit another problem, if she finally does figure out she can't have Reo overtake the throne...then it mean's she'd be after you, Firno..." Jade said softly. Reo blinked at that; surprisingly that had been something he hadn't thought of; his mother had always rejected Firno but he knew it was also a possibility.

Reo sighed and looked over at Firno, but the younger brother said nothing as he fell deep into thought biting his lip...


	16. Betrayal

Chapter Sixteen

The Final Curtain

***

Despite the surprising reappearance of Vexel, things were very quiet; the Brothers had warned Zexion of Vexel's activities and the Realm was on a constant search for her. Jade told the Storm Hawks to keep an eye out for anything suspicious that way both worlds searching for one twisted woman…one shadow looking for one boy…

Firno and Reo had decided it would be safer if Firno stayed at the War residence for protection; the younger brother had no problems hanging around really it just gave him more of an excuse to play with Keeran, when it became dark, the younger brother said goodnight to the small family as he headed for bed.

"Do you think he'll be safe?" Jade whispered as she cuddled up to Reo; Keeran's cot had been moved into the parent's master bedroom; he refused to sleep alone, and it was always easier to look over him, just in case.

"Firno? Yeah, he'll be fine; he's a strong man, he won't let Vexel control him…but it's still best to keep him around, just in case." Reo said, finding his page in a book. Jade nodded and rested her head on his chest; both brothers were strong and she trusted Reo;s judgment "You're right…"

"Oh, I just remembered." Reo pulled the cover off Jade slightly, a hand on her stomach; Jade smiled as she watched him stroke her still flat tummy, she was only a couple of months pregnant, but already Reo sensed the shadow was stronger with this baby then with Keeran. Jade really didn't mind if had more shadow or not; she adored her little boy, she'd do anything for him, even if saving him sent her to heaven; and she was sure she would do the exact same for her unborn child too. Reo was never at fault, and shadow children she found were so easy to care for, they should have no problem, but Reo didn't look too satisfied tonight…

"What's wrong?" Jade she asked concerned at the look on his face.  
"Well…the shadow's gotten twice as strong then last night, I doubt that the human side can't last much longer…" He mused softly  
"Oh…but doesn't that just mean it'll be easier to care for?" he asked.  
"No you don't understand…if the shadow takes over the baby completely and continues to grow strong…it'll kill the baby and probably take you as its host."  
"Oh…oh yes of course…" Jade bit her lip, she completely forgot about how dangerous shadows could be inside a human being…

"We'll have to shrink the shadow back; from tonight, every night until the shadow has settled you have to apply a Solaris crystal to your stomach for about fifteen minutes, since I can't do it." Reo said, glancing at the emergency drawer full of crystals Jade kept.

"Yes Doctor Reo." Jade nodded and chuckled softly as she reached over inside the drawer, pulling out a bright yellow stone and pressed it against her tummy. She smiled as she felt the warm glow stretch over her stomach.

As the night went on, and Jade and Keeran slept, Reo was tense; something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it; he quietly slipped out of Jade's gentle embrace and paced, he had to think this over…

Meanwhile, in the other room across the hall; Firno sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair, he had a very sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn't felt before, and didn't like the feel of it either. He stretched, no way was he going to sleep now, he got out of bed and pulled his clothes on, he might as well try and walk it off.

He's barly gotten his pants on when he suddenly gasped as hundreds of small black tendrils wrapped around him tightly before he could even blink. He growled and struggled to be released. He attempted to shout, but a few tiny capillary tendrils went down into his throat like a gag and a larger shadow wrapped around his mouth to silence him completely.

Vexel suddenly grinned down at Firno and cackled in her throat triumphantly as she stepped out of the shadows. Firno remained strong, he would be like Reo and never give in, no matter what she said…but she would hurt the others…but he desperately hoped Reo sensed something.

Firno growled as best he could. He felt the strange pain in his stomach transfer into his hand somehow, both his hands began to ache as power grew stronger.  
"Oh not yet, Kratonis…" Vexel hissed, injecting Firno in his arm with a thick, tar like dark grey liquid. Reo stormed into the room, but far too late; Firno was already feeling sick, the room began to spin and shake at the same time.

"F-Firno!" Reo shouted, fear pumping his adrenaline. Vexel sneered at him her eyes glinting maliciously as she disappeared along with her web of shadows before Reo could get a hold of her to find out what she did to his brother. Firno fell to the floor, shaking horribly

"Brother!" Reo ran over, holding Firno to steady him, his mind racing; what ahd Vexel done!? "Firno! Firno talk to me!" Reo shouted. Jade stood in fear in the doorway, Keeran clinging to her; both of them had woken up to Reo yelling the younger Shadows name.

"G-Get out…" Firno muttered, his complexion turned whiter then ever before, white than anyone could ever possibly go even for a Shadow ;his voice was thick and heavy, he sounded sleepy and sounded slurred.

"What?! No I'm not leaving you!" Reo protested in shock as he clung to Firno's shoulders, even by just touching his younger brother, he could feel the poison spreading faster through his brother…what could he do?!

Suddenly, Firno grabbed his neck and squeezed, Jade cried out in shock just as Reo did.  
"Quickly! Get out all of you!" Firno pleaded, suddenly his voice started to change dramatically, turning stronger and deeper…it sounded dark and deadly…it wasn't like him at all. Keeran and Jade screamed as Firno placed a hand on Reo's chest and blasted him into a wall, Reo smashed right through the wall and fell onto the grass outside, in shock.

Firno jumped through the hole and landed by his fallen brother, tearing his gloves off. He looked so menacing and scary…his eyes were hollow and completely black, losing the fogged look. He grinned like a madman, laughing harshly at Reo. "Oh how the mighty have fallen!" He snickered softly as he sauntered over to Reo.

Reo gulped and crawled slowly to his feet "B-Brother…?" Reo was scared…no denying it; in fact he'd never felt so terrified in his life; he stood up fully, shaking slightly in the bitter cold; but it was his fear that made him tremble. 'This can't be real…please let it be a dream…please…' Reo thought desperately as he stared at his younger brother

"You don't know what these are do you?" Firno raised his hands. Stretching down his hand from the wrist were thick black lines, like tattoos, but these started to move. They wiggled slowly like a tired worm, glowing ever so slightly. Reo blinked, he remembered he noticed them the first day Firno had been on Cyclonia, but never questioned it…he also remember back when Raves had captured him and he was stuck in the cell, Firno had drained the power of the leech crystal by touching it…

"I can suck any power out of any crystal and bend it to my will!" Firno laughed. "It's been building up for years, brother, yet you never noticed! Want to know why you never noticed?" He asked with a sneer  
"Firno please, I-"  
"Shut up!" Firno barked, Reo took a few more steps back. "You never paid any attention to me! Not since we came to this hellhole! Because of the stupid human!" Firno finished with a growl.  
"You shut your mouth about Jade before I do something I regret!" Reo roared, taking out his blades his anger overwhelming his fear; he'd defend Jade to the ends of Atmos if he had to.

Jade and Keeran were shouting and screaming at Firno to stop. Firno twitched a finger and the whole wall next to them blew sky high; Jade scream and covered Keeran.  
"NO!" Reo gasped; Jade ran out of the house hurriedly, Keeran shaking in her terrified arms. "Jade, run for it! Please, just go!" Reo cried out; his priority was protecting Jade and his child first.

"I'm not leaving you! Firno, STOP IT!" Jade sobbed in fear "Please just stop!"

"Don't talk to me, human!" Firno snarled before turning back to Reo. "You won't use your weapons against me, Araxta…" Firno grinned in a twisted demented way.

"You're not my brother, so yes, I probably would." Reo said softly; he realized that now; this was not the brother he'd grown up with

"I am, this is the real me, Araxta!" Firno slowly circled Reo, who never took his eyes off him. "You think that weak side of me was the real me? Don't make me laugh"  
"No its not! This is all Vexel's doing! She's brain washed you-!"  
"Enough!" Firno stretched out his fingers with a glare "Your voice grates on my nerves" He snarled, he held his hand out to Reo and a short blast sent Reo flying across the length of the garden, dew flying up as the shadow skidded past.

Reo stood up straight away, Firno was right…he couldn't fight against his own family…not against his own brother…

"Tell me something, Araxta." Firno said, relaxing slightly with his arms crossed. "Why did you pick a human over me?"  
"I didn't." Reo panted lightly, having the air knocked out of him. "I love you both, what's so wrong with me settling down with someone I love?!"  
"It's been like this since we were kids, Araxta! It was always about YOU, never about ME!" Firno protested with a slight snarl his eyes narrowing in anger.

"I never wanted it to be ANY of us! I wanted the best for us, for you!" Reo protested "Then show it!" Firno blasted more of the crystal power at Reo, but the elder dodged them.

"Stop it now!" Jade yelled as she dived on Firno, grabbing hold of his wrists as she tried to pull them down, tears running down her face; she could bare watching her family be torn apart; how could Firno, kind calm sweet Finro suddenly turn and be this monster before her. She wouldn't let Firno hurt the only man she ever loved, she couldn't! Firno grabbed her and threw her down with a growl.

"Leave her alone!" Reo charged at his sibling, dodging any blows and making some of his own, using the shadows as shields, but the brothers were too on a par to defeat each other. Firno suddenly dodged and grabbed Jade b y her throat and held a glowing hand at Jade's stomach with a grin.

"N-No Firno…not the baby…not you're niece or nephew…please…" Reo raised his hands, eyes as wide as Jade, who was too scared to move let alone escape as she fear fro her unborn child, Keeran was hiding in a bush near by, sobbing his little eyes out at the horrific scene.

"Then put the blades away…" Firno chuckled darkly. "Throw them away."  
"Okay…okay, I'm doing that…" Reo through his blades over the fence into the spare land on the other side, hands still raised; he had to do as he was told, he couldn't let Jade get hurt because of him.

"Good boy." Firno said with a satisfied smirk before he threw Jade at the bush Keeran was hiding in she fell in and landed hard hitting her head which made her dizzy.

"Stand there, scum!" Firno pointed in front of him, a few meters away, Reo obeyed with shaking arms and legs as Firno laughed harshly, a laugh that hurt Jade and Keeran's ears painfully. "Look at you! So pathetic! I thought you were a PURE Shadow! You're just a coward…you disgust me!"

"I'm disappointed in you too Firno…I thought you were stronger then this…but you're just a little weakling." Reo replied gently but menacingly.  
"Why you little-"  
"What…too afraid of the truth? Show me that you're strong…fight against it!"  
"I'm no fool!"

Vexel's laugh could be heard around them before the witch herself appeared by Firno's side. "Finish him off my son, become the new King, and be respected by all those who doubted you." She said proudly; she was obviously enjoying wathcign the two brothers turn ion each other.

"Don't listen to her Firno! She's being hypocritical; she doesn't care about any of us! She just wants an heir!" Reo pleaded.

"Oh give it up, Araxta, she'll get one, one way or the other." Firno sniggered. "And the only way I can lead a good world…is to get you out of the way." The younger brother said with a dark smirk.

"Firno, have the throne! I don't want it! You don't have to kill me for it!" Reo protested.

Jade shook away the dizziness in her head as she crawled over and watched this felt so helpless. She wanted to attack, to help Reo somehow but she couldn't win against Firno AND Vexel, not only that he pregnancy made her venerable and she couldn't bring Keeran into battle with her…she clung to her son and stomach, praying Reo would get out of this or Firno would come to his senses 'Please…' she begged IN HER MIND 'Please let him be okay'

"The Kingdom won't accept me if you're still alive…say you're last words." Firno grinned, reflecting Vexel's. Reo felt his eyes blur and a tear fell down his cheeks, the other shadows laughed madly at him, Reo begged in his mind for someone to come and help him…Zexion… their father…he had to come…quickly.

But Reo wasn't going to make it, he felt it deep down inside himself, so he wouldn't leave this world in fear…he stood up tall and looked at his foe's in the eye."When I die…I want you to leave Atmos, and never harm my family…that's all I request from you." Reo said, bravely.

Firno pondered this before he shrugged and nodded once. "Agreed."

Reo then tilted his head slightly to the bushes.  
"Jade…Keeran…I want you to run…as far away as possible, I want you to find Father…can you do that for me? I just want you to be safe…"

"D-Don't say that…please!" Jade sobbed harder then she ever imagined she could, Keeran hardly took in breath from his cries.  
"Daddy! Please make Firny stop!"

Firno and Vexel found all this amusing…

Reo didn't answer Keeran, he felt himself dying already at the sound of his family's weeping it was heartbreaking to hear; he was already a dead shadow walking…why hide it now?

"Can I ask you something Firno…can you live with this?" Reo said, looking at his Brother deep in the crazed eyes. Firno hesitated for a few seconds before he smirked "Yeah, I'll live with it."

Then, it was all over.

Firno clashed his wrists together, blazing white sphere of cracking power gathered together and grew rapidly. With a grunt, Firno released it; Reo closed his eyes before the blast made impact. Reo was sent high into the air, Jade screaming and crying until her throat was raw as Reo landed, shielding Keeran's eyes so he didn't see it, so he didn't have to witness the horrifying scene she had. Matter fell down like rain…it splattered to the ground with a hiss and a small thud as bigger pieces fell along with it…all that remained of Reo War…was almost a torso.

Vexel shrieked with joy and twirled in the falling remains of her elder son; Firno stared at the droplets sizzling on his hot hands.  
"Oh very well done, Kratonis!" Vexel giggled darkly. "Now to kill your father…"  
"Sorry mother, I'm in charge now." Firno placed a hand on his mothers neck, and she soon joined the Matter bath…before she could even scream.

Jade was surprised she should stand, let alone walk, but she did. In the total shock and fear, she collapsed at Reo's remains…somehow he was still breathing…Keeran clung to Reo's darkened shirt and just rested his head, in shock and out of tears. Reo very weakly rested a hand on Keeran's back and stroked his son's hair.

Jade started shaking horribly, she couldn't control her body. Reo looked at her with the eyes she feel for over two years ago…but the spark of mystery and mischief was gone they;d become dark and dull as his life faded; Reo attempted a smile, but Jade couldn't reflect it. She was too hollow inside…she didn't know what to do…she was an empty shell.

"Jade…" Reo murmured softly. "Can you promise me something?"  
"Anything…" Jade nodded, shock cushioned the blow for now.  
"Every day…will you tell yourself…and the children…that I love them…every day…without fail…" He choked; It could have been from the rising Matter in his throat, or the tears down his face but it didn't matter what mattered was his request; Jade nodded again, shaking even more.  
"I promise…every single day."

Meanwhile, Firno stopped clutching his forehead as the pain subsided, he groaned and rubbed his eyes as they returned to normal.  
"Wh-where am I?" Firno blinked and looked at why his feet were sticking to the floor…he then had the sudden urge to throw up…

The whole garden was almost black with fresh Matter, the stench was horrific, it stung his nose to smell it. Then he came across the scene he only saw in his nightmares…Jade and Keeran were clinging to a small body…as Firno focused he suddenly yelled, causing attention on himself.

Reo didn't have the energy to look up, but was determined the poison wore off when Vexel was murdered; Firno was only manipulated when she was alive. Firno's scream rang out as he realized and remembered what had happened; he'd had no control of his actions or speech, he was trapped in his own mind, with Vexel's orders ringing in his skull; Jade snarled but Reo grabbed her wrist softly.

"Don't leave me…" He gurgled. Jade looked back, her eyes wide and she burst into more tears.  
"Me leave you! You're leaving me! Please Reo, I can't do this alone! PLEASE!" She sobbed hard into his chest. Reo stroked her hair as best he could, with Keeran clutching to his other hand.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" Reo whispered, ignoring the tears down his cheeks. "I-I can't…"

"NO! No you've got to! What about the baby?! What about Keeran?!" She shrieked. Reo could only sob once; he sniffed and reached pointed to the ground in the creator he was dying in.

Jade looked over she barely noticed a silver glint under the dirt and Matter. Jade reached over and cleaned it off…she couldn't breath. In her palm was an engagement ring. Reo rested his hand on hers.  
"I was going to…ask you tomorrow…"  
"Tomorrow…t-that's the anniversary of the first day we met…" she said softly as a fresh wave of tears fell down her face as she clutched the ring tightly.  
"What time is it?" Reo muttered.  
"Almost half twelve…" Jade barely saw the watch through the tears.  
"Then…Jade Rotaski…would you marry me?"

"Yes, no hesitation. Yes, yes, yes." Jade leant down and kissed him…for the last time.  
She gripped a hold of him as she screamed in grief and sobbed into his chest as she felt his head tilt away and his lips lose firmness, is body relaxed…and he slipped away.

Firno was clutching at the grass, tearing it out and he broke down; he made sobbing sounds but no tears ran down. He killed him…his only brother…the only person he trusted entirely, hands down, no questions asked, the one person eh trusted with his life…and he took him away. He looked up when he heard fearful panting; Zexion stood over him, wide eyed and about ready to crumble.

"Firno…what did you do…?" He gasped softly, Zexion's whole body was shaking at the scene he saw before him; he didn't have a heart but it shook him up to the core.

"I killed him! I didn't mean to!" Firno sobbed, dryly. "She poisoned me! I couldn't stop…" He cried clung to his father's leg. Zexion looked at him in a shocked stare; His eyes swam with so many emotions, anger, pity, sadness, hurt, regret…all of this emotions clashed, he wanted to throw off his son and hug him at the same time… he knew Firno couldn't be fully blamed, he squeezed Firno's arms gently before simply walking to Reo's corpse.

"…Oh Reo…" He said softly a she sunk to his knees; he wanted to cry to break down like Jade and burst into tears; he'd missed out on so much of his sons lives…so much and now his eldest was gone…he wanted to cry but he couldn't, not yet; he had to be strong for Jade and his grandson, even for Firno, if he broke down who would hold them up?

Jade suddenly strained her jaws and growled, she'd run out of tears and now she wanted justice, she turned to Firno looking bloody thirsty as she stood. "I'll kill him!" She screamed, about to charge at Firno, But Zexion caught her and held her back.  
"Don't, enough Matter has been shed tonight…I've lost one son…I don't want to lose another" He too was extremely upset about the death of his son, especially by his other child.

"Let her kill me, Father…please…" Firno croaked.  
"You BASTARD! After everything he's done for us! EVERY THING HE SACRIFICED!" Jade shrieked before Zexion held her close to let he sob on his chest, scooping up Keeran.

Zexion took the crown off his head and threw it at Firno's feet.  
"No throne is worth it…" He muttered.  
"I don't want it!" Firno shouted, upset.  
"It's too late! You killed your brother…as sad as I am to say it Firno…this is your punishment." Zexion said softly.

Firno swallowed as he gingerly picked up the crown, he deserved this…his father was right "Can….can I say goodbye to him…?"  
"No!" Keeran yelled in a high pitched tone as he clung to Jade "Stay away from daddy!"  
"Very quickly." Zexion said softly a she stroked Keeran's hair to sooth him.

Firno sat by his dead brother, and clung to him for the last five minutes…

*

King Kratonis the second ordered everyone out of his chambers, so he could be alone. He had been completely blocked out of Jade's life, understandable really. Firno hadn't seen her or Keeran since that night; he often wondered what the baby would look like…Zexion visited him sometimes, but they were short and far between visits.

Firno took the crown off and simply threw it onto the padded throne. He walked through a small door, only royalty could open. He walked through a small garden path, on either side was a statue, getting more and more modern as he trailed the path; this was the royal graveyard. Firno stood at the last statue in the row, there was a very new piece, Reo standing with a grin on his face, changing the pattern of all the stony faces of their ancestors. Firno sat and stared at the statue for a long time, resting a black thorned flower in the vase, which was already filled with flowers from Zexion earlier. He then took out a picture Jade took a long time ago, when Reo and Firno were actually laughing about something, an arm around each other.

Firno smiled weakly at the photo as he remembered that day. He sniffed and felt something trail down his cheek and splash onto the photo before it ran down and sank into the soil…lost…forever.

The End


End file.
